Wybrzeże Marzeń
by LadyMakepeace
Summary: To jest tłumaczenie tekstu Catiegirl pt."Shore of Dreams". Jest to historia drugiej szansy Ani i Gilberta. Bohaterowie, których rozdzieliły dawne nieporozumienia odnajdują się przypadkiem po sześciu latach od zakończenia studiów w małym nadmorskim miasteczku..
1. Rozdział 1

W małym, nadmorskim miasteczku lato zbliżało się do końca, a zimny wiatr zaczynał wiać z nad wody. Letnicy szybko opuszczali swoje wakacyjne domki, samotna kobieta wysiadła z pociągu na zatłoczonej stacji, uśmiechając się na widok przerażonych matek i niespokojnych dzieci, których ojcowie byli bardziej zajęci czytaniem gazet, niż zwracaniem uwagi na swe wiercące się na ławkach pociechy. Zapach gorącego metalu i dymu drzewnego wypełniał powietrze, otaczały ją dźwięki syczącego silnika i drgająca ziemia pod stopami.

Kilka osób spojrzało na kobietę, podążającą w przeciwną stronę niż gwarny tłum. Z kapeluszem naciągniętym na oczy ruszyła zamaszystym krokiem w kierunku kasy biletowej, jedną ręką podpierała się laską, podczas gdy w drugiej nieco wyżej trzymała torbę podróżną. Powiedziano jej, że Pan Jones miał czekać na jej pociąg, a zawiadowca stacji szybko odnalazł go w tłumie. Wkrótce potem jej rzeczy zostały umieszczone z tyłu powozu, a ona sama z ulgą zdołała zająć miejsce obok brodatego mężczyzny.

Gdy tak jechali, opowiadał jej o długim targu rybnym, o waleniach, które były ostatnio widziane blisko brzegu, o cenach buraków w mieście i o tym, że lokalny doktor najwyraźniej znalazł sobie w końcu dziewczynę; o strasznej wysypce jakiej nabawił się jego ojciec po zjedzeniu nieświeżej małży. Kobieta zdusiła niewielki uśmiech, decydując się na przyjęcie kierunku rozmowy uważanego za ciekawy w małym mieście, z radością podjęła dyskusję na temat wyższości stosowania balsamu kalaminowego nad wodą morską w procesie leczenia przerażających zmian skórnych. Gdy dojechali do miejsca przeznaczenia, mężczyzna był kompletnie oczarowany rozmową prowadzoną z sympatycznie wyglądającą młodą damą. Pomógł jej wysiąść z powozu, a widząc niewielki strach, który pojawił się na jej twarzy, podał jej rękę, aby lepiej mogła złapać równowagę gdy dotknęła ziemi.

„Dziękuję, jestem pewna, że to stanie się prostsze gdy się trochę oswoję. Czy mógłby pan zanieść moje rzeczy do środka?"

Podczas, gdy mężczyzna wyładowywał jej bagaże, podeszła do frontowych drzwi i poczuła ulgę, gdy natychmiast się otworzyły. Gospodyni, która w nich stała spojrzała podejrzliwie na jej laskę, wywołując rozbawienie na twarzy młodszej kobiety. Podniosła do góry torbę spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na kamienny domek.

„Bardzo miło panienkę w końcu poznać," powiedziała uprzejmie gospodyni, otwierając szerzej drzwi, ułatwiając woźnicy wniesienie bagaży do szarego domku. Uśmiech, który otrzymała w zamian rozczulił ją, wytarła ręce w szeroki fartuch, który miała na sobie. „Musi być pani naprawdę wdzięczna, że w końcu pani dotarła. Wszystko już gotowe, dom był w całkiem niezłym stanie zanim tu przybyłam. Według pana Jenkinsa, rada szkoły odmalowała go niedawno."

W międzyczasie kobieta przechadzała się po małym domku z zaciekawieniem, uśmiechając się pogładziła dłonią malutki stolik. Dom był mały, ale przyjemny. Kominek w salonie trzeszczał znajomo, wyczuwała też zapach piekącego się ciasta dochodzący z kuchni. Odetchnęła głęboko spoglądając na otwarte drzwi sypialni na dole. Ruszyła w jej kierunku podziwiając z przyjemnością proste umeblowanie i niskie okno wychodzące na ogród. Woźnica otrzymał podziękowanie i zapłatę za swoją usługę, a gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, położyła swoją torbę podróżną na podłodze i zaczęła rozpinać guziki kołnierza. Odwróciła się z uśmiechem do gospodyni.

„Cóż, panno Baker, myślę, że wszystko wygląda bardzo ładnie", powiedziała odwracając się, aby zobaczyć resztę domu. „Czy potrzebuje pani czasu, żeby się rozgościć?"

„Nie proszę pani, zrobiłam to już rano." Zabawny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy gospodyni. „Proszę pani, wolałabym, żeby nazywała mnie pani Susan."

Kobieta roześmiała się wyjmując spinkę z kapelusza, który właśnie zdejmowała „pod jednym warunkiem, że nigdy nie będziesz się do mnie zwracała per „Pani". Czuję się wtedy strasznie staro.

Susan zachichotała pod nosem „wyglądasz jakbyś dopiero skończyła szkołę".

Brązowe brwi uniosły się „zdziwiłabyś się".

Susan wróciła do dużej, białej kuchni, żeby dokończyć nalewanie herbaty, podczas gdy kobieta wróciła do oglądania domu. Susan zwróciła uwagę na utykającą nogę nauczycielki. Wiedziała, że przyczyną było wielokrotne złamanie, o którym przeczytała w jednym z listów, które między sobą wymieniły. Sprawdziła piekące się w piecu ciasteczka, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć, że udało jej się znaleźć tą pracę. To był czysty przypadek, że Carter Flagg rozmawiała ze swoją matką o ostatnim zebraniu szkolnego zarządu. Nowy regulamin szkoły wyraźnie nakazywał zatrudnienie gosposi do prowadzenia domku, który był obok szkoły, a jednocześnie blisko domu jej matki, dzięki czemu mogła mieć na nią oko nie zaniedbując tym samym swojej pracy. W nauczycielce było coś, co mogła wyczytać tylko z jej listów. Gdy Susan stawiała tacę na stole przyjrzała się jak kobieta zdejmuje kapelusz z głowy, otworzyła szeroko oczy na widok koloru jej włosów. Obserwowała jak odwraca się, żeby usiąść z uśmiechem i zamyślonymi oczami.

„Czy mam to postawić w salonie panienko?"

Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, pokręciła głową. „Susan kochanie, wyjaśnijmy sobie od razu jedną rzecz. Nie jesteś moją służącą, a ja nie zamierzam urządzać ceremonii w moim własnym domu. Wolałabym myśleć, że zostaniemy dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Proszę, może usiądziesz i napijesz się ze mną herbaty?"

Potrząsnęła głową, ale uśmiechnęła się słodko.

„Proszę mów do mnie po prostu Aniu".

Minęło pięć dni od kiedy Ania zamieszkała w małym domku, Chatka Rosewood została świeżo ochrzczona plątaniną roślin, które Ania znalazła u stóp ogrodu, oszołomiona Susan uważała, że zawsze musiały tam być. Czasami dziękowała jej za pomoc poklepując czule po ramieniu, innym razem musiała biegać za nią z laską między drzewami, które okalały szkołę, wazony zawsze pełne kwiatów stały na każdej wolnej powierzchni – za wyjątkiem tych, które zajmowały już książki. Ania urządzała dom według własnych upodobań, przez cały czas starając się, aby Susan miała poczucie, że obydwie mają wpływ na wprowadzanie zmian. Jej śmiech brzmiał jak dźwięk dzwoneczka w starym domu, jednak czasami na jej twarzy pojawiało się spojrzenie, które raniło bardziej niż łzy. Susan nauczyła się na nie nie reagować, bo wiedziała, że wkrótce się z niego otrząśnie i będzie się zachowywać zwyczajnie.

Już po jednym dniu zrozumiała, że Ania nie chce z nikim rozmawiać na temat swojego wypadku. Potrząsała tylko głową z uśmiechem tłumacząc wymijająco, że na świecie są ciekawsze historie do opowiedzenia. Mieszkańcy miasta wypytywali Susan o nową nauczycielkę, ale ta odpowiadała, że sprawy Panny Shirley należą wyłącznie do niej. Z drugiej jednak strony Susan szukała wskazówek na własną rękę.

Oczywistym było, że nosi żałobę. Kilka skrzyń ubrań, które dojechały Susan zaniosła na strych, były jaśniejsze i bardziej strojne i Susan żałowała, że Ania ich nie nosi. Czarny kolor nie pasował do młodej kobiety, a Susan zależało, żeby Ania dobrze prezentowała się w niedzielę w kościele. Dotarły już do niej plotki mieszkańców miasteczka, że nieuchwytna Panna Shirley nie odwiedziła jeszcze osobiście lokalnego sklepu, czyżby była aż tak ważna, że wysyłała po zakupy swoją pokojówkę? I o co chodziło z przeróbkami, które kazała zrobić w szkole? Joshua McAllister zamontował już poręcz obok schodów i właśnie pracował nad ułożeniem ścieżki prowadzącej od szkoły do domu nauczycielki. Pan Richard nigdy tego nie wymagał, a miał już swoje sześćdziesiąt cztery lata.

Został już tylko tydzień przygotowań zanim rozpocznie się rok szkolny, Ania przemierzała codziennie wietrzną ścieżkę pomiędzy tylnym ogrodem a budynkiem szkoły, spędzając poranki na szykowaniu się do nadchodzącego roku. Poprzedni nauczyciel zostawił jej obszerne notatki, Ania siadała przy szerokim, drewnianym biurku w promieniach ciepłego słońca zapoznając się ponownie z programem. Dwadzieścia trzy młode buzie staną na jej progu już w poniedziałek rano, a one je powita. Susan przekazała jej kilka istotnych informacji na temat większości rodzin, przemycając jednocześnie trochę plotek na temat mieszkańców Glen St Mary.

Ania wstała zza biurka z westchnieniem, jej oczy podążały tęsknie za pochylającymi się na wietrze drzewami. Susan przyszła z nią tego ranka do szkoły nalegając, że pranie może poczekać, podczas gdy ona zamiecie salę i umyje okna. Ania zamierzała to zrobić następnego dnia, ale poddała się, gdy Susan przekonywała ją, że dom jest tak czysty jak tylko może być – i nie rozumie dlaczego nauczycielka miałaby sama myć okna. Ania pomyślała z uśmiechem o dawnej szkole w Avonlea. Raz w miesiącu poświęcała sobotę na sprzątanie, zazwyczaj z nim…

Wstała z doświadczoną obojętnością i przeszła po sali, przyglądając się mapom i wykresom wiszącym na ścianie, nawet tymi przedstawiającymi wyspę. Powiodła palcem po trasie pociągu prowadzącego do Avonlea, po czym cofnęła rękę i przeszła od dziecięcych ławek w kierunku swojego biurka. Upłynie pewien czas zanim znowu przyzwyczai się do uczenia młodszych dzieci, mali chłopcy i dziewczynki z siedzący w klasie szeroko otwartymi oczami, próbujący zrozumieć, że A do A. Ania uśmiechnęła się. Zawsze była zdumiona jak wiele w życiu małych ludzi może zmienić rok.

Jaką różnicę rok mógł zrobić w jej własnym życiu.

Z lekkim drżeniem spojrzała na przód klasy. Zrobiła wszystko, co miała do zrobienia na dziś, wkrótce znów będzie uczyć. Mniej czasu na myślenie, mniej czasu na zamartwianie się. Trzymając koszyk w jednej ręce podeszła do drzwi szkoły i zawołała do Susan, że idzie do domu.

Kiedy przechodziła obok gęsto rosnących drzew zaczerpnęła świeżego powietrza wyłapując delikatny smak soli w morskiej bryzie. Droga była już prawie prosta, kiedy otwierała bramę oparła się o nią i spojrzała na swój nowy dom. Drugie piętro należało teraz prawie wyłącznie do Susan. Duża sypialnia i gabinet na dolnym poziomie, to wszystko, czego Ania teraz potrzebowała. Wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie jakich problemów przysparzało się wchodzenie i schodzenie po schodach na Zielonym Wzgórzu, ale po chwili otrząsnęła się z tej myśli.

Podniosła swoją spódnicę zahaczającą o wrzosy rosnące przy ścieżce, strąciła błoto, które oblepiło laskę Maryli, weszła do domu tylnymi drzwiami, po chwili siedziała już w wygodnym fotelu przed kominkiem.

Ania ostrożnie oparła nogę na stołku, o który postarała się Susan, jej czoło przeszywał ból. Ściągnęła delikatnie swoje pończochy, westchnęła na widok opuchlizny dookoła kostki, oraz głębokich srebrnych blizn biegnących od jej stopy do łydki. Ania przetarła zmęczoną twarz, gdy nagle poczuła histeryczną potrzebę śmiechu. Doktor Anthony spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, gdy oznajmiła mu, że zamierza wrócić do pracy; wiele razy potrząsał swoją siwą głową, nalegając żeby poważnie potraktowała swój stan niesprawności. Wtedy śmiech zamarł w jej gardle. Z tego powodu złożyła rezygnację w Summerside – w miejscu, które było jej domem przez prawie sześć lat. Stromy grunt i szybkie tempo szkoły okazały się zbytnim wyzwaniem przy jej ranach, w ciągu dwóch tygodni po swoim powrocie w kwietniu poinformowała ich o swojej rezygnacji. Katherine zachęcała ją do spróbowania swoich sił najpierw w małej szkole, zanim nie wyleczy się do końca.

Tego wieczora odwiedziło Anię trzech opiekunów szkoły. Mężczyzna od razu spojrzał podejrzliwie na Ani laskę, jej obecność była trudna do pominięcia do końca wieczoru. Ania taktownie rozmawiała z nimi o swoich obawach, miała już doświadczenie, wiedziała do czego jest niezdolna, przyłożyła dużo uwagi do wyjaśnienia im swoich ograniczeń w klasie. W oku starszego z mężczyzn pojawił się błysk, gdy porównał rzemiosło swojej laski – Ania wyjaśniła z uśmiechem, że jej własna należała kiedyś do jej przyszywanej matki. Mężczyzna nie zauważył lekkiego drżenia w jej głosie, gdy to mówiła, jasne spojrzenie jakim ich obdarowywała przekonało ich, że jest w dobrym humorze. Poczęstowała mężczyzn nagradzanym ciastem Susan, podczas gdy Susan nalewała im herbaty z ponurą satysfakcją, wymieniono się spojrzeniami i praca Panny Shirley została potwierdzona. Mężczyźni wyszli zapewniając, że zmiany zaproponowane przez nową rezydentkę Glen Sant Mary zostaną wprowadzone dla jej dobra.

Ania obserwowała z uśmiechem jak wychodzą, podczas gdy mężczyźni stali jeszcze przez chwilę rozmawiając przy jej bramie, zmęczona życzyła Susan dobrej nocy, po czym upadła na swoje wygodne, miękkie łóżko. Miała nadzieję, że sen szybko ją odnajdzie.

Gdy zegar wybił pierwszą w pobliskim lesie było słychać pohukiwanie sowy, Ania wsłuchiwała się w dźwięk okrętowego dzwonu rozchodzącego się echem po dolinie. Przekręciła się nerwowo na poduszce, żeby zobaczyć księżyc prześwitujący przez drzewa, tworzący migocące wzory na nudnej, szarej ścianie. Niezapomniany kiedyś wzór wyblakł na papierowej tapecie, pozostawiając słabe, prawie zjawiskowe wrażenie, że złapał księżyc. Ania przyciągnęła kolana, zamykając jednocześnie oczy w przypływie bólu. Ta noc przypominała wiele innych, które spędziła w szpitalu, w salach, w których nigdy nie było zupełnie cicho. Pomiędzy kaszlącym a płaczącym pacjentem kilka sal dalej. W czasach, kiedy gorące łzy spływały z jej policzków na włosy, kiedy nie mogła dosięgnąć chusteczki, którą pielęgniarka uprzejmie zostawiła obok. Mówili, że ból będzie stopniowo malał, stanie się znośny.

Ania otworzyła oczy, nie miała teraz czasu na łzy. Nigdy jej nie obiecywali, że wspomnienia wyblakną, że nie będzie się znowu bała. Bała się.

W tą kolejną nieprzespaną noc Ania pozwoliła ulecieć swoim myślom do miejsca, którego unikała. Jej wyobraźnia wędrowała pomiędzy pokojami na Zielonym Wzgórzu, przechadzała się po odległym teraz domu, jak duch którym się czuła. Jej mały, biały pokoik był teraz odsłonięty, jak tej pierwszej nocy, której w nim spędziła – Ania spakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy z rozdartym sercem, wiedząc, że minie długi czas, zanim znowu da radę tu wrócić. Korytarze były nieruchome, ogień w kuchni nie płonął, Ania osobiście zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Być może wróci tu w lecie, powiedziała sama do siebie. Do tego czasu białe prześcieradła przykryły meble, gwarny kiedyś dom odpoczywał w spokoju pod tym samym księżycem, który lśnił teraz nad nią.

Kiedy przygotowania do opuszczenia domu były zakończone, rodzina Pani Linde zabrała ostatnie meble swojej mamy. Starsza kobieta objęła ją ciepło, obiecując, że napisze do niej, jak tylko osiedli się w Charlottetown. Ania pożegnała się z nią na boleśnie pustej werandzie, fotele na których niegdyś siadała z Marylą, były już spakowane w stodole. Panował spokój.

Kiedy Diana podjechała pod bramę, Ania czekała tam na nią blada i cicha. Dziękując Bogu, że Fred nalegał, aby dzieci zostały w domu, Diana bez słowa pomogła Ani wsiąść do powozu i rozmawiała z nią o innych sprawach podczas powrotu na farmę Lone Willow. Fred czekał na drugim końcu aby przejąć stery, Ania weszła do środka, żeby spotkać się ze szczebiocącymi dziećmi, wołającymi o uwagę swojej ulubionej cioci. Czekały, tak jak przykazała im wcześniej mama, aż Ania usiądzie wygodnie na krześle w kuchni, podczas gdy Diana kończyła przygotowywać kolację, Ania słuchała małego Freda czytającego swoje pierwsze czytanki, w tym czasie jego siostra siedziała obok Ani pouczając małego Jack'a, żeby uważał na nogę cioci. Diana patrzyła uważnie na swoją przyjaciółkę dochodząc do wniosku, że w tej chwili odrobina rozproszenia uwagi jest dla niej błogosławieństwem.

Nieco później, zostawiła Freda chrapiącego nad swoim rolniczym czasopismem w salonie i wyszła na zewnątrz tylnymi drzwiami. Ania siedziała na krześle, na trawie, tyłem do domu. Szal otulał jej szczupłe ramiona, w świetle księżyca Diana przyglądała się jej ze zbolałym sercem. Zdjęła swój sweter z wieszaka i założyła na siebie, drzwi zamknęły się za nią samoistnie, gdy usiadła obok swojej przyjaciółki. Obydwie milczały w ciszy przez chwilę.

„Dziękuję, że pozwoliłaś mi zostać Di" Powiedziała cicho Ania. „Chciałabym, żebyś wiedziała, jak bardzo to doceniam".

Diana poczuła ucisk w gardle. „Chciałabym, żebyś tu została".

Spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę z lekkim westchnieniem. „Wiesz, że nie mogę".

„Nie, nie wiem."

„Diano"

„Aniu, to Twój dom…"

Diana przerwała widząc, że Ania wyciąga swoją rękę, żeby chwycić jej dloń ze spokojnym spojrzeniem. „Di zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby móc wrócić do tego co było zanim wyjechałam z Avonlea, ale nie mogę. Muszę znaleźć pracę."

„Nie musiałabyś, gdybyś sprzedała Zielone Wzgórze". Diana zamarła widząc przerażający smutek na twarzy Ani. „Przepraszam kochanie, nie chciałam Ci tego utrudniać".

Ania wydała z siebie zduszony śmiech. „To już jest trudne Di, wiem. Nadejdzie czas, gdy będę gotowa to sprzedać. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Zrobienie tego będzie jak policzek dla Maryli – trzymała dom dla mnie. A ja nie mogę się nim zająć – nie w tym stanie." Wskazała na swoją laskę. Diana westchnęła. Dyskutowały na ten temat już wiele razy, rozpoznała na twarzy Ani ten sam wygląd, który oznaczał, że nie zamierza ustąpić.

„Glen St Mary jest tak daleko."

Ania uśmiechnęła się krzywo. „Oh, myślę, że jakoś dam radę. Panna Baker wydaje się miła, a szkoła jest blisko domu."

Diana podniosła dłonie, żeby objąć jej udręczoną twarz, gdyby tylko mogła nie zaczynać tej rozmowy. „Aniu, wiem, że o tym rozmawiałyśmy – ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on może tam być." Zapadła długa cisza a jej ręce zatrzepotały nerwowo. „Przepraszam kochanie, ale nie chciałabym, żebyś pojechała tam nieprzygotowana."

Gdyby nie słyszała Ani oddechu mogłaby pomyśleć, że jest całkiem sama w rosnącym półmroku.

„Nadal myślę, że to niemożliwe."

Po raz pierwszy Diana zirytowała się na widok spokoju z jakim Ania wypowiedziała te słowa. „Nie możesz tego wiedzieć."

„Zawsze planował pracować najpierw w szpitalu. Chciał mieć szerokie doświadczenie."

Diana krzyknęła „Aniu, czy to nie ma dla Ciebie znaczenia? Przyszłaś do mnie sześć lat temu…"

Ania odwróciła się do niej, jej oczy wyrażały taki ból, że Diana zamilkła nagle. Odezwała się niskim głosem. „Diano, nie mam domu. Mogę pracować tylko tam, gdzie ktoś da mi szansę, a wiesz, że szkoła w Glen była jedyną, która mi ją dała. Nie mogę tu zostać Di. I nie mogę uciekać od duchów, które istnieją lub nie. Jeżeli on tam jest, nie ma to już znaczenia, nie może mieć. Wszystko, czego potrzebuję to uczyć. A do tego potrzebne mi miejsce."

Diana wytarła łzę z kącika swoich czarnych oczu. „Przepraszam Aniu, ja po prostu, po prostu się martwię. Nie będzie mnie tam i nie wiem w co się pakujesz – i nie wiem, czy dasz radę łatwo wrócić do domu."

Ania wyciągnęła do niej rękę z oczami pełnymi łez. „Wiem, ale próbuję, próbuję po prostu wierzyć. Wierzyć w siebie, wierzyć w coś. Obiecuję Ci, że wrócę na Boże Narodzenie."

Diana pociągnęła nosem. „Lepiej dotrzymaj słowa Aniu. Nie wiem, kto będzie bardziej płakał po Twoim odjeździe, ja czy dzieci."

Ania wstała z krzesła, przytrzymując się, aby złapać równowagę zanim chwyciła swoją laskę potrząsając przy tym swoją rudą głową oraz uśmiechem, który miał być radosny. Wyciągnęła rękę do swojej najstarszej przyjaciółki, żeby objąć ją w serdecznym uścisku.

„Dam sobie radę Di. Będę pisała tak często jak będę mogła. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet jak jestem ci wdzięczna za pomoc, którą okazałaś mi latem."

Diana objęła Anię w pasie swoim silnym ramieniem, obydwie podążyły w stronę domu, Ania opierając się na ramieniu swojej przyjaciółki. „Przysięgłyśmy sobie najdroższa. Zawsze będę przy tobie."

Z powrotem w teraźniejszości, Ania wygładziła swoje rude włosy opadające na jej białą koszulę nocną. Była tu i teraz, w lepszej sytuacji niż na to liczyła. Nabrała powietrza, była wdzięczna za małe cuda, które pozwoliły jej znaleźć nowy początek. Sowa znowu zahukała w ciemności, Ania położyła się z powrotem w łóżku z głębokim westchnieniem, wsłuchując się teraz w niespodziewany odgłos jeźdźca w pobliżu domu. Przyszło jej na myśl, że może być to uczeń z piekarni jadący rozpalić ogień w piecach, aby zdążyć przed nadchodzącym świtem. A być może był to ktoś spieszący by zdążyć na statek przybijający do wybrzeża przed wschodem słońca. Modląc się o bezpieczeństwo jeźdźca zamknęła mocno oczy z nadzieją, że jej myśli znajdą wytchnienie w śnie bez snów.


	2. Rozdział 2

Jasne światło księżyca oświetlało jeźdźca, który kołysząc się delikatnie w siodle walczył z opadającymi co chwila powiekami. Szarpnięcie wodzy obudziło go ponownie, gdy mijał mały, kamienny domek porośnięty bluszczem, potrząsnął głową starając się skoncentrować na drodze, która ciągnęła się przed nim. Na szczęście podobnie jak on, koń również pragnął dotrzeć do domu jak najszybciej i wkrótce jeździec mógł zsunąć się z siodła zasypiając niemalże podczas czyszczenia wierzchowca. W domu zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby przeszukać spiżarnię w poszukiwaniu kanapki, którą starsza gospodyni zostawiła dla niego. Chleb był czerstwy a dżem wyschnięty, ale i tak zjadł ją z apetytem zanim powlókł swoje zmęczone stopy do sypialni, która mieściła się na parterze domu. Zaledwie minutę zajęło mu ściągnięcie butów, zanim upadł wykończony na niechlujnie posłane łóżko, gdzie natychmiast zasnął.

Poranne słońce było już wysoko na niebie, gdy przenikliwy dzwonek telefonu przeciął powietrze. Gilbert Blythe zwlókł się z łóżka mrużąc oczy na przenikające przez okno jasne słońce. Znowu zapomniał zaciągnąć zasłony. Wstał powoli krzywiąc się z powodu ubrania, które owinęło się wokół jego ciała, przetarł swoją zmęczoną, szczupłą twarz. Zanim udało mu się wyswobodzić z koca, Pani Leary pukała już do drzwi.

„Doktorze, chłopak Perkinsów ma się lepiej dziś rano, rodzice mówią, że nie musi się Pan spieszyć."

Gilbert otworzył drzwi do swojej sypialni, Pani Leary stała tuż za nimi z zaciśniętymi z dezaprobatą rękami.

„Znowu w ubraniu doktorze Blythe?"

Wzruszył tylko ramionami ziewając. „Troje dzieci zeszłej nocy, w tym dwoje u Flanninganów. Wróciłem dopiero przed drugą."

Starsza pani potuptała kręcąc głową. „Ci ludzie mają więcej dzieci, niż są w stanie nakarmić." Odeszła mamrocząc coś, a Gilbert odwrócił się z westchnieniem żeby umyć się i przebrać.

Kiedy przyglądał się swojej twarzy w misce nad miednicą, pocierając swoją zarośniętą brodę, rozmyślał o dwóch domach, które wczoraj odwiedził. Flanaganowie byli faktycznie biedni, a mimo to Gilbert poczuł niespodziewaną zazdrość, gdy obserwował rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Dumny ojciec stał z dwójką swoich starszych, rozczochranych po przebudzeniu dzieci, które podbiegły natychmiast do łóżka, aby powitać swoich nowo narodzonych brata i siostrę. Ich zmęczona matka prawie już spała, Gilbert zostawił noworodki pod opieką pielęgniarki ćwierkającej nad dziecięcą kołyską, podczas gdy ojciec pochylił się i ucałował czoło żony zanim wyprowadził dzieci z pokoju. Gilbert z bólem zamknął drzwi do ich domu. Byli szczęśliwi, mieli siebie. Czego można chcieć więcej?

Kilka ulic dalej mieszkała druga rodzina – kiedy zapadła noc Gilbert przyjechał w samą porę, aby pomóc w narodzinach piątego dziecka Cooperów, ale atmosfera była zgoła inna. Na wieść, że urodziła się kolejna córka Gilbert usłyszał jedynie chrząknięcie z ust ojca i trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych, zanim odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić stan matki. Uśmiechnął się do niej gratulując, że dobrze się spisała. Zimny wzrok jakim go obdarzyła sprawił, że jego uśmiech znikł, odwrócił się do dziecka zajmując się badaniem małego ciałka. Drzwi za nim otworzyły się i do pokoju weszła około dwunastoletnia dziewczynka w zniszczonym, brudnym fartuszku. Kobieta gestem wskazała aby przekazał jej dziecko, Gilbert zamarł gdy dziewczynka na niego spojrzała. Przeszyły go jej apatyczne szare oczy, wstrząsnął nim widok piegów na nosie, wzdrygnęła się, gdy matka kazała jej wyjść z dzieckiem.

Po ogoleniu się spryskał sobie twarz wodą, zamknął oczy pozwalając sobie przyznać się, jak ciężka była miniona noc. Przebrał się w czystą koszulę, którą gospodyni zostawiła mu na kredensie. Podwinął rękawy i odwrócił się do lustra, aby zawiązać krawat. Gdy wyszedł za drzwi przeszedł go lekki dreszcz, wzdrygnął się zdecydowanie.

Zapowiadał się jeden z tych dni. Nawiedzonych dni.

Dwadzieścia minut później osiodłał swojego konia i zamknął za sobą drzwi stajni. Powolnym tempem ruszył przed siebie, zmęczone oczy uważnie obserwowały miasto, które stało się jego domem. Gdy zbliżył się do ulicy, uchylił kapelusz przed grupką starszych pań rozmawiających z zapałem na rogu. Jego gabinet mieścił się wygodnie na rogu naprzeciwko kowala, poświęcił kilka minut na rozmowie z Eric'iem Jones'em, u którego trzymał konia ilekroć był w mieście. Brązowa broda mężczyzny była starannie wsunięta pod skórzany fartuch, potrząsnął głową słysząc komentarz wypowiedziany przez doktora.

Godzinę później stał nad kuchenką w swoim maleńkim gabinecie czekając aż zagotuje się woda. Opisywał historie swoich pacjentów, słowa i imiona zaczęły mu się mieszać ze sobą. Spojrzał na teczkę starego Adams'a, zauważając, że najwyraźniej jest w ósmym miesiącu ciąży. Z pewnością kawa powinna pomóc…

Nagle dzwonek nad drzwiami zadźwięczał i wyrwał Gilberta z zamyślenia.

„Mam nadzieję, że to dla mnie".

Gilbert odwrócił się, żeby przywitać elegancko ubranego mężczyznę, który prowadził biuro adwokackie obok jego gabinetu. „Niech Ci będzie, ale musimy chwilę poczekać".

Andrew Winston skrzywił się i chwycił płaszcz Gilberta wiszący na kołku przy drzwiach. „Nie, chodź, Pani Sampson ma też jedzenie, a założę się, że jeszcze nic nie jadłeś.".

Gilbert roześmiał się i posłusznie założył płaszcz, podczas, gdy mężczyzna odwrócił plakietkę na drzwiach, obywaj wyszli teraz na ulicę. Drzewa, które otaczały ulice były olśniewające w swojej jesiennej czerwono-pomarańczowej szacie, zaciągnął się zapachem sosen dochodzącym z nad rozstaju dróg.

„Blythe coś ty taki rozkojarzony dzisiaj?"

Gilbert odwrócił się z konsternacją spostrzegając, że Andrew zatrzymał się przed małą herbaciarnią. „Przepraszam, długa noc. Spałem tylko kilka godzin." Andrew przewrócił oczami i wciągnął przyjaciela do drzwi kierując go w stronę kobiet stojących za ladą. Gilbert uśmiechnął się widząc jak młodsza z kobiet obrzuciła ich wzrokiem.

„Patricia, nasz dobry doktor i ja potrzebujemy wyżywienia. Byłabyś tak dobra i uraczyła nas jakimś pokarmem?"

Kobieta z rozbawieniem pokiwała głową i wskazała im stolik. Zanim zajął swoje krzesło Andrew obdarzył ją anielskim uśmiechem.

„Widzisz? Nikt nie wyjdzie głodny od Patty."

Gilbert skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale nie udało mu się ukryć ironicznego uśmiechu. Więc to miał być taki dzień, teraz już wiedział to na pewno.

„Penny pytała o ciebie dziś rano, ma nadzieję, że wpadniesz dzisiaj na kolację." Skomentował Andrew mimochodem.

Dwa gorące kubki z kawą wylądowały właśnie na stole, dzięki czemu Gilbert zdołał ukryć zawahanie, na swojej twarzy. „Jesteś pewien, że ta druga kobieta twojego życia jest równie chętna spotkać się z doktorem?"

Andrew wybuchnął śmiechem. „Daj spokój Blythe, Lizzie cię uwielbia. Nie lubi tylko twojego syropu na kaszel."

Tym razem Gilbert zachichotał. Mała córka Andrew gorzko narzekała na lekarstwo, które zazwyczaj sympatyczny przyjaciel taty przyniósł jej ostatnio. Na próżno Gilbert próbował je w nią wmusić, w końcu i tak jej ojciec musiał przyjść z pomocą.

Sytuacja z jej ciocią miała się zgoła inaczej.

Rozmowa nad obfitym posiłkiem toczyła się luźno i Gilbert cieszył się z krótkiego wytchnienia od pracy. Kiedy Andrew musiał wracać na spotkanie, Gilbert ruszył ulicą w kierunku swojego gabinetu. Po drodze został zatrzymany przez młodą kobietę, która rumieniąc się zapytała, czy może umówić się na wizytę w przyszłości. Gilbert ukrył uśmiech, udając, że nie zauważa lśniącej, nowej obrączki na jej palcu zachęcając ją, żeby odwiedziła klinikę, kiedy tylko będzie na to gotowa. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł przy biurku bezczynnie przyglądając się przez chwilę ludziom przechadzającym się po ulicy.

Penny Winston była młodszą siostrą Andrew. Zamieszkała z nim po śmierci jego żony, kiedy mała Elizabeth miała zaledwie dwa lata. Opiekowała się wspaniale swoją małą siostrzenicą, Gilbert wiedział jak bardzo Andrew jest jej za to wdzięczny. Odsunął się z westchnieniem od biurka. Wiedział, czego może się spodziewać, jeżeli pójdzie na kolację. Uprzejmy uśmiech Penny będzie na niego działał jak zawsze, dzięki niemu wszystkie stresy dnia odejdą w niepamięć. Nigdy nie narzekała, jeżeli się spóźnił, albo jeżeli Andrew zaciągnął go bez uprzedzenia do domu, nie marudziła, kiedy Lizzie odmawiała pójścia spać. Była cicha i spokojna, a spojrzenie jej niebieskich oczu było zawsze kojące.

Podsumowując, prawie podjął decyzję, aby to zrobić.

W południe, Gilbert ponownie założył swój czarny kapelusz i zamknął za sobą drzwi do gabinetu. Zamierzał odwiedzić tych, którzy mieszkali w pobliżu, miał do sprawdzenia palce, uszy i rękę małego dziecka. Zawrócił aby odebrać swojego konia od kowala, pogrążonego w rozmowie z jednym z opiekunów szkoły. Gilbert pomachał mu na pożegnanie. Siodłał właśnie swojego konia, kiedy zauważył dwie kobiety wchodzące do księgarni, wstrzymał się na chwilę, gdy wydawało mu się, że uchwycił błysk rudych włosów.

Gilbert ścisnął swojego wierzchowca i opuścił ulicę ze zmartwionym czołem. Za każdym razem, pomyślał z wyrzutem. Za każdym razem kiedy o tym myśli, jego wyobraźnia płata mu figle. Gdy wyjechał na szeroką drogę pognał konia do galopu, potrzebując nieco ruchu w ten piękny jesienny dzień.

Nawiedzony dzień czy nie, tym razem nie ulegnie swojej wyobraźni. Penny była miła i słodka i lubiła go, niech duchy robią co chcą.

Po tym jak odebrał powozik przed udaniem się w dłuższą podróż, spojrzał z uznaniem na widok miasta ze szczytu wzgórza. Pod nim rozciągała się droga do starej latarni morskiej, a za nią leżała zatoka połyskująca w popołudniowym słońcu. Podbudowany tym widokiem skierował powóz w stronę jaskrawo zielonego wiejskiego domku, gotowy na przywitanie Marshall'a Eliott'a.

„Dobry wieczór doktorze. Cornelia czeka w środku, proszę wejść. Wezmę konia."

Gilbert uśmiechnął się i wszedł do przestronnego salonu, żeby przywitać się z kobietą, która miała odpoczywać. Zamiast tego, kompletnie ubrana, z zimnym kompresem na czole Pani Elliot niewątpliwie właśnie szyła.

„Pani Elliot sugerowałem, że powinna Pani zostać dzisiaj w łóżku." Zwrócił się do niej taktownie.

Przyjazne, brązowe oczy spojrzały na doktora, kiedy odpowiedziała. „A ja sugerowałam, że ta szlachetna, drobna praca może być wykonana nawet w tej pozycji, chociaż tyle mogę zrobić w czasie zbiorów!"

Gilbert usiadł przykładając stetoskop do jej klatki piersiowej. „To była naprawdę paskudna grypa Pani Elliot. Nie ryzykowałbym." Przyłożył palec do jej nadgarstka patrząc jednocześnie na swój zegarek. „Głowa nadal boli?"

„Oh, jak przypuszczam od czasu do czasu." Przyznała. „Póki co, jestem szczęśliwa z powodu ciszy. Ale chciałabym wiedzieć, co za licho opanowało Glen."

Gilbert spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. „Licho?"

Cornelia sięgnęła po chusteczkę z westchnieniem. „Zatrudnili nowego nauczyciela w Glen."

Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z obojętnością. „O? Kim on jest?"

Cornelia zatryumfowała „Nie on, tylko ONA! Nieznajoma ona!"

Podczas, gdy kobieta mówiła otworzył swoją książkę wizyt, uważając że nie ma w tym nic godnego uwagi. „Ja też byłem nieznajomy jeszcze rok temu Pani Elliot." Odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

„I niech pan nie myśli, że sędziowie skończyli obrady nad panem młodzieńcze." Fuknęła Cornelia, wywołując uśmiech na jego twarzy. Kobieta usiadła z westchnieniem. „Pana wspaniały wuj praktykował tu ponad czterdzieści lat – przynajmniej znaliśmy pana rodzinę. Wielkie nieba, nie mam nic przeciwko samotnej kobiecie, być może nawet jest pobożna, ale kulawa?! Jak ona na Boga zamierza uczyć?" Powiedziała rozgniewana. Kiedy Mathew Crawford przyjdzie porozmawiać z Marshall'em o koniach powiem mu co o tym sądzę."

Gilbert zamarł „Kulawa?"

„Pani McPerson powiedziała, że chodzi o lasce." Cornelia odepchnęła sofę potrząsając głową. „Jak tylko stanę na nogi, złożę jej wizytę i sprawdzę jak jest – mówią, że Susan Baker została zatrudniona jej do pomocy."

Gilbert wstał i zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy. „Cóż, jeżeli jest niesprawna, potrzebuje pomocy." Odparł dyplomatycznie.

Cornelia odwróciła się teraz w jego stronę z otwartymi szeroko oczami. „A co to za plotki o panu i młodej Penny Winston?"

Gilbert posłał jej najbardziej czarujący uśmiech. „Wie pani, jak szybko roznoszą się plotki w małym mieście pani Elliot. Panna Winston jest siostrą mojego dobrego przyjaciela."

„Hm" Odpowiedziała jedynie i czekała uprzejmie aż skończy pakować swoją torbę. „Cóż, przypuszczam, że myśli pan, że to pan mnie wyleczył doktorze."

„Nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się na taką arogancję Pani Elliot" odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem zakładając kapelusz.

Posłała mu tryumfalny uśmiech, „W każdym razie pana matka przekazała panu dobre maniery doktorze. Może jeszcze pana zatrzymamy."

Gilbert pożegnał się uprzejmie i udał się do bramy wjazdowej, gdzie już czekał mąż Cornelii z jego koniem. Gdy odjeżdżał z przed domu, przy którym otaczająca zieleń wydawała się nudna roześmiał się. Jeremy go przed tym ostrzegał.

Prawie czternaście miesięcy wcześniej Gilbert przechadzał się po oddziale chirurgii szpitala w Montrealu ubrany w nieskazitelnie biały fartuch, w towarzystwie dwóch udręczonych stażystów noszących za nim historie chorób pacjentów i robiących notatki. Zamierzał właśnie wyjść na korytarz, gdy zaczepił go Jeremy.

„Co ty wyprawiasz?" kolega był wyraźnie rozwścieczony, zastępował mu drogę ku rozbawieniu Gilberta.

„Obchód. A co ty robisz?"

„Staram się powstrzymać swojego przyjaciela przed zaprzepaszczeniem jego kariery! To robię!"

Gilbert przewrócił oczami i przeszedł obok niego. „Przestań dramatyzować."

„Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że zamierzasz zrezygnować?"

Znudzony Gilbert przekazał akta czekającemu stażyście i ruszył w dół ceglanego korytarza. „Mój wujek zmarł miesiąc temu, zawsze zależało mu, żebym przejął jego praktykę."

Jeremy jęknął „Daj spokój, pozwól jakiemuś innemu kujonowi się tym zająć, twoja kariera jest tutaj."

„Posłuchaj, możemy porozmawiać o tym później"

„Nie, możemy porozmawiać o tym teraz!"

Gilbert wyminął go, żeby zająć się starszym mężczyzną leżącym w łóżku.

„Panie Samuels, jak się dzisiaj czujemy?"

Pacjent z powątpiewaniem spojrzał na młodego człowieka stojącego za lekarzem.

„Potrzebuje pan drugiej opinii doktorze Blythe?"

„Oh, proszę się nim nie przejmować. To student pierwszego roku. Cóż doktorze Barnes, może podejdzie pan bliżej i zobaczy jak należy używać stetoskopu?"

W obecności pacjenta Jeremy nie miał możliwości się zemścić, ale na jego twarzy malowało się oburzenie. „Dziękuję doktorze, skorzystam z tej lekcji innym razem. Może po tym jak skończysz na dzisiaj moglibyśmy pogadać o twoich metodach."

Drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły, a Gilbert z niewinnym uśmiechem powrócił do mierzenia pulsu pacjenta.

„Ostry facet, prawda?" zauważył ze zdziwieniem drobny mężczyzna.

„Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem." Odpowiedział Gilbert z uśmiechem.

Wieczorem tego dnia, po skończonej pracy, usiedli obydwaj w skórzanych klubowych fotelach, żeby porozmawiać.

„Blythe, nie wiem, co ty sobie myślisz." Skomentował Jeremy, a Gilbert jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

„Wiesz, że zawsze planowałem ogólną praktykę, a szpital był jedynie środkiem do celu."

„Myślałem, że przemawia przez ciebie jedynie brak doświadczenia, że ci się tu podoba."

Gilbert skrzyżował ramiona. „Podoba mi się. Ale nigdy nie zamierzałem zostać tu na zawsze. Miałem nadzieję, zacząć własną praktykę w ciągu dwunastu miesięcy. Mam dość polityki tego miejsca, tego, że ludzi traktuje się jak liczby. Śmierć wujka Dave'a tylko przyspieszyła moją decyzję."

Jeremy zmierzwił gniewnie swoje blond włosy. „Ale tam, nigdy więcej nie będziesz czysty."

„Że co?" Gilbert prawie upuścił swój drink w przypływie śmiechu.

„Będziesz się błąkał po farmach w poszukiwaniu swoich pacjentów, będziesz śmierdział jak koń, każda matka będzie chciała cię wyswatać ze swoją córką, a starsi ludzie będą chcieli cię mieć na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie będzie pięknych, młodych pielęgniarek, które podadzą ci fartuch i rękawiczki, kiedy wejdziesz do sali." Roztoczył nad nim pesymistyczną wizję, czym spowodował jeszcze większe rozbawienie u Gilberta.

„Będę miał też przepiękne krajobrazy dookoła i nie będę uwięziony w pomieszczeniach śmierdzących kwasem karbolowym."

„A co gorsza, nie będziesz miał żadnego wsparcia. Najbliższy szpital będzie odległy o kilka godzin, całą noc będzie cię budzić dzwoniący telefon, będziesz przeprowadzał operacje na kuchennych stołach bez żadnej pomocy."

Gilbert poczuł się już zirytowany opisami Jeremy'ego. „Słuchaj, dlatego chciałem najpierw mieć praktykę w szpitalu. Chciałem mieć doświadczenie szpitalnego chirurga zanim podejmę się niezależnej pracy. Przyznaję, że nie planowałem tego od początku, ale to nadal jest dobra decyzja. Jestem gotowy do zrobienia czegoś dobrego, dla społeczności, która mnie potrzebuje. Jadę Jeremy. Zawsze możesz mnie odwiedzić na wyspie." Odchylił się z uśmiechem w fotelu.

„Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Znajdź mi ciekawy przypadek, to może cię odwiedzę." Odburknął Jeremy.

„Rozpruwacz"

„Rzeźnik"

Obydwaj roześmiali się szczerze, Jeremy poklepał go po ramieniu. „Niech ci będzie, mimo wszystko życzę ci dobrze. Ale nie przybiegaj do mnie z płaczem, jeżeli twój najlepszy garnitur będzie śmierdział końskim potem."

Gilbert jechał drogą wzdłuż szarpanego wiatrem wybrzeża, jego orzechowe oczy obserwowały horyzont, gdzie białe żagle łodzi rybackich przypływały do portu. Orzeźwiające powietrze, dzikość i ryk oceanu powodowały, że krew szybciej mu pulsowała w żyłach, pospieszył konia do cwału. Minął mały, biały domek skulony w jodłowym lasku, przejechał obok szarego domu prawie ukrytego za wierzbami. Gilbert spojrzał na swój zegarek nagle pobudzony. Zostało mu jeszcze trzech pacjentów, a potem będzie mógł wrócić do domu. Potrzebował jedynie miłego towarzystwa i dobrego jedzenia.

Tego wieczoru zmęczona Lizzie została położona do łóżka dopiero po tym jak zadała swojemu ojcu nieskończoną liczbę pytań na temat swojej nowej nauczycielki w szkole do której miała uczęszczać, Gilbert siedział w wygodnym krześle naprzeciwko Andrew, podczas gdy Penny przygotowywała herbatę dla nich. Ogień trzeszczał na kominku, Gilbert był zrelaksowany. Penny wyglądała ślicznie w różowej sukience, kilka razy przyłapał się na obserwowaniu jej, zastanawiał się, co by powiedziała, gdyby zaprosił ją na przejażdżkę. Andrew zauważył jego spojrzenie z rozbawieniem i litując się nad nim zaczął czytać głośno jakiś artykuł z gazety.

„Andrew, czy my naprawdę musimy rozmawiać o morderstwach przy herbacie?" zwróciła uwagę jego siostra podając Gilbertowi niebieską filiżankę. „Na pewno znajdzie się coś ciekawszego."

„Masz na myśli rozmowę o nowej nauczycielce. Lizzie tylko o niej mówi." Prychnął Andrew.

Penny zajęła krzesło obok Gilberta posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech. „Jest po prostu podekscytowana Drew. W poniedziałek idzie pierwszy raz do szkoły, dzieci są ciekawe jaka będzie." Zamieszała herbatę i opierając się wygodnie. „Całe miasto najwyraźniej tylko o tym mówi."

Andrew przewrócił oczami. „Takie uroki wiejskiego życia, jak sądzę. Dopóki będzie dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę nie widzę jakie to ma znaczenie."

„Myślisz, że naprawdę jest kulawa?" Penny zapytała z troską.

Gilbert wzruszył ramionami. „Jeżeli uczy, nie może być tak źle. Trzeba być całkiem sprawnym, żeby poradzić sobie w klasie."

„To prawda, przecież ty pracowałeś kilka lat w takich okopach, prawda? Musiało być ciężko, skoro zdecydowałeś się na medycynę." Zażartował jego przyjaciel.

Nagle Gilbert poczuł blokadę w gardle, jego oczy stały się nagle odległe „Prawdę mówiąc najlepsze dwa lata mojego życia."

Zaintrygowane spojrzenie Penny odszukało jej brata, ale ten wkrótce zmienił temat, chwila przepadła.

Kiedy duży, stary zegar na kominku wybił dziesiątą Glibert wstał z westchnieniem. Z przyzwyczajenia podszedł do kominka wykończonego ciemnym drewnem. Stały na nim rodzinne fotografie, włącznie ze zdjęciem matki Lizzie i małe figurki, które kochała. Wysoki, blady anioł z kasztanowymi włosami, który był jej matką i mała gustowna dziewczynka stojąca pod obsypanym białymi kwiatami wiśniowym drzewem. Gilbert podniósł ostrożnie porcelanową figurkę białego ptaszka w pozłacanej klatce, końcówki jego skrzydeł były zielone, a głowa błyszczała w świetle ognia.

Penny podeszła do niego z uśmiechem. „Wyraźnie ci się podoba. Jak myślisz dlaczego?"

Odstawił figurkę z zakłopotaniem. „Chyba coś mi przypomina, ale nie wiem co. Moja mama też trzyma figurki na kominku."

Penny podała mu płaszcz i kapelusz, podczas gdy Gilbert zauważył ze smutkiem, że Andrew znowu gdzieś zniknął. Cofnął się nieznacznie, żeby wyprostować płaszcz, drobna kobieta odprowadziła go do drzwi.

„Zobaczymy się w niedzielę Gilbercie? Wiesz, że jesteś zaproszony na kolację?" Jej uśmiech był autentyczny i zauważył, że sam się uśmiecha.

„Oczywiście, pod warunkiem, że nikt mnie nie wezwie."

Niebo było czyste i rozgwieżdżone, mroźne powietrze zapowiadało nadejście zimy. Penny przyglądała mu się uważnie, kiedy nadszedł ten moment Gilbert zawahał się przed zadaniem pytania, które planował. Cofnął się lekko chybotliwie, ścisnęło go w żołądku. Nie ma pośpiechu, ma dużo czasu. Zrobi to następnym razem.

Kiedy wrócił do ponownie pustego domu zauważył ze smutkiem, że ogień w kominku zgasł. Pani Leary pracowała tylko do piątej i nie pomyślała, żeby dołożyć do kominka zanim wyjdzie. Wszedł do sypialni rzucając płaszcz na rozklekotane krzesło obok łóżka. Wyjrzał przez okno przyglądając się pustym ulicom, słowa pastora z niedzielnej mszy powróciły do niego. „Nie jest dobrze, kiedy człowiek jest sam."

Rzucił buty niedbale w róg pokoju, poluzował krawat.

Myślał o tym od jakiegoś czasu, dlaczego nie zrobił tego dzisiaj?

Następnym razem, musi to zrobić następnym razem.

Może weźmie powóz w niedzielę i przejadą się po mieście, skoro powiedziała, że boi się morza.

Zanim opadł z powrotem na poduszki opuścił zasłony nad starodawnym łóżkiem, które kupił na targu staroci. Ciężka tkanina chroniła go przed dźwiękami nocy, Gilbert leżał w ciemności otoczony jedynie odgłosem swojego oddechu. Kiedy zamknął oczy, kołyszące wierzchołki drzew pod gwiaździstym niebem powróciły w jego pamięci, duchy nawiedzonego dnia.

Zanim jakiś głos odezwał się echem w jego głowie odwrócił twarz do poduszki zmuszając się do zaśnięcia.

Duchy z pewnością.


	3. Rozdział 3

_**Jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów... Jak napisała Cate: "zaufajcie mi." :-)**_

W niedzielny ranek po mszy Ania razem z Susan stały w towarzystwie dużej grupy kobiet z parafii kościoła prezbiteriańskiego w Glen St Mary. Uśmiech Ani był szczery gdy dumne matki prezentowały swoje dzieci nowej nauczycielce. Kilka osób z zarządu szkoły stało w bramie prowadzącej na cmentarz potakując z zadowoleniem. Sprawdzili udogodnienia, które zostały wprowadzone do szkoły, łącznie z poręczą zainstalowaną pod tablicą, która miała pomóc w utrzymaniu równowagi podczas pisania bez używania laski. Ania była niezwykle wzruszona troską z jaką mieszkańcy starali się zapewnić jej wygodną pracę, obiecała sobie, że zrobi wszystko co będzie mogła dla tej małej szkoły. Po tym jak Ania porozmawiała już ze wszystkimi, Cornelia Elliot stojąca na straży młodej kobiety posłała jej swój uśmiech. W odpowiednim czasie odwiedziła mały, kamienny domek i pewnie poinformowała Anię, że mieszka w domu, w który uprzednio należał do Joseph'a. Tego dnia Ania miała zjeść kolację z państwem Elliot.

Ania była oczarowana widokiem z domu Elliot'ów, który górował nas szafirowymi wodami Zatoki Św. Lewrence'a. Ku jej radości ocean był widoczny z okien salonu, gdzie po kolacji dwie kobiety siedziały prowadząc miłą konwersację.

„Jak widziałam poznała pani wiele osób dzisiaj panno Shirley. Czy jest już pani gotowa na jutro?" Zapytała energicznie.

„Tak, nie mogę się już doczekać rozpoczęcia pracy." Przytaknęła Ania z wdzięcznością.

Oczy Cornelii spoczęły na lasce Ani. „Plotkarze będą się zastanawiać, jak zamierza pani z tym uczyć, zastanowiła się pani co im odpowie?"

Potaknęła głową ze smutnym spojrzeniem. „Mam pewne plany, które przedyskutowałam z zarządem, jednakże jestem pewna, że to nie będzie problem."

„Jestem pewna, że zduszę wszystkie komentarze, jeżeli się jakieś pojawią; wystarczająco trudno jest być kobietą w dzisiejszych czasach. Nie widzę powodu, dlaczego mielibyśmy się krytykować, kiedy jest praca do wykonania." Odpowiedziała stanowczo starsza pani.

„Przypuszczam, że ich ciekawość jak sobie poradzę nie powinna być zaskakująca. Sama się nad tym zastanawiam." Odpowiedziała Ania w zamyśleniu sącząc herbatę.

„Panno Shirley.." Spojrzenie Cornelii było współczujące, pochyliła się nad nią z powagą.

„Pani Elliot życzyłabym sobie, żeby zwracała się pani do mnie Aniu. Jak przypuszczam większość osób będzie mnie nazywało panną Shirley przez najbliższy czas." Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Starsza kobieta spojrzała na swojego gościa z rozbawieniem. „Moi przyjaciele mówią do mnie panno Cornelio. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś się tak do mnie zwracała Aniu skarbie." „Poślubiłam Marshalla dopiero rok temu." Dodała widząc zmieszane spojrzenie Ani.

„Twój wypadek musiał się zdarzyć niedawno jak sądzę?" Ponownie spojrzała na młodą kobietę z żalem.

Ania zbladła, ale o dziwo znalazła w sobie odwagę, żeby odpowiedzieć na niewygodne pytanie. „Zgadza się, to się stało w listopadzie zeszłego roku." Milczała przez chwilę patrząc w życzliwe brązowe oczy, które się w nią wpatrywały. „Uczyłam wtedy w Summerside i kiedy byłam w szkole nieszczęśliwie upadłam." W pokoju zapadła cisza, panna Cornelia ścisnęła dłoń Ani. Ania uśmiechnęła się, ale jej spojrzenie było odległe. „Byłam w szpitalu przez kilka miesięcy, ale kości nie zrosły się tak jak powinny. Summerside chciało, żebym wróciła do pracy, jednakże nie dałam rady nadążyć za tempem szkoły. Musiałam znaleźć pracę, gdzieś, gdzie było by spokojniej, gdzie dałabym radę poprowadzić mniejszą klasę. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna, że znalazłam się w Glen."

Panna Cornelia była zamyślona. „Jakowo cieszymy się, że z nami jesteś, zastanawia mnie, czy nie było szkoły bliżej twojego domu? Czy twoja rodzina nie chciałaby, żebyś była bliżej?"

Na widok bólu jaki przeszył w tym momencie twarz Ani panna Cornelia zdała sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie przekroczyła jakąś niewidoczną granicę. „Przepraszam za moją ciekawość, skarbie. W małym miasteczku ciężko coś utrzymać w tajemnicy, mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz, a twój przyjazd jest najciekawszym wydarzeniem jakie nas spotkało w ostatnim roku."

„Rozumiem, w Avonlea jest podobnie." Ania zdołała się lekko roześmiać.

„Avonlea?" Cornelia była zaskoczona.

„Tak na północnym wybrzeżu." Odpowiedziała uprzejmie Ania.

„Więc musi pani znać doktora Blythe."

Ania zamarła, jej filiżanka zabrzęczała na kremowym talerzyku. Odstawiła ją na stoliku nieopodal, drżącą ręką wygładziła materiał spódnicy. „Ja.., tak znam tą rodzinę. Czy to.." Musiała zaczerpnąć ponownie powietrza mając nadzieję, że jej głos przestanie drżeć. „Czy chodzi o doktora Blythe'a seniora?"

„Nie skarbie, ten zmarł rok temu, niestety. Jego wspaniały siostrzeniec przejął praktykę."

„Więc jego… jego siostrzeniec jest tutaj.."

„Wspaniały siostrzeniec skarbie. Jest całkiem mądry, gwarantuję ci. Wciąż uważa bez wątpienia, że może wyleczyć zwykłe przeziębienie – jednakże nasi mieszkańcy nawet go polubili."

Ania odetchnęła z lekkim uśmiechem. „Cóż jeżeli ktoś jest w stanie to wyleczyć, to z pewnością Gilbert." Widząc nieufne spojrzenie Cornelii Ania pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. „On i ja chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. On jest bardzo … bardzo wyjątkowy."

„Co o nim myślisz skarbie?"

Ania zamyśliła się próbując znaleźć odpowiedź, na szczęście nie była potrzebna, bo ostatnie słowo i tak należało do panny Cornelii.

„Zgadzam się z tobą, chociaż nigdy mu tego nie powiem."

Marshall Elliot odwiózł Anię z powrotem do jej chatki, wślizgnęła się do środka, opierając swoją głowę o zamknięte drzwi, odetchnęła z ulgą. Usiadła przy stole, odpięła kapelusz wyglądając przez okno. Na zewnątrz gromadziły się szare chmury, przeszły ją dreszcze na myśl o nadchodzącej zimie. Mimowolnie zadrżała próbując nie myśleć o cichym domu na Zielonym Wzgórzu pokrytym śniegiem. Biel z pewnością pokryje również mały cmentarz wraz z jodłami szumiącymi nad tymi, których najbardziej kochała.

W końcu zdołała wstać od stołu i zaczęła przygotowywać sobie ciepłą kąpiel w umywalni znajdującej się u podnóża schodów. Po pół godzinie była zanurzona w wannie wypełnionej najcieplejszą wodą o jakiej marzyła. Kwiaty lawendy, które dodała do kąpieli roztaczały teraz cudowną woń, leżała z głową opartą o krawędź wanny z zamkniętymi oczami, długie pasma jej rudych włosów wirowały w wodzie otulającej jej ramiona.

Więc Di miała rację, był tutaj.

Ta myśl nie przeraziła jej tak bardzo jak się tego spodziewała – zachichotała. Nie skłamała Dianie, nie mogła sobie pozwolić, żeby to miało teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Przypuszczała, że w związku z dużą ilością swoich obowiązków nie będzie miał okazji często jej widywać. Z jakiegoś powodu trudno było jej sobie go wyobrazić w roli lekarza – obraz młodego chłopaka, którego niegdyś znała nie pasował do odzianych w białe fartuchy chirurgów i lekarzy, których musiała znosić w zeszłym roku.

Z pewną trudnością wynurzyła nogę z wody, aby dokonać oględzin, jak ją pouczono. Paskudna blizna z przodu łydki zatrzymała ją na chwilę, zamknęła oczy dziękując w duchu chirurgom, którym udało się poskładać jej nogę najlepiej jak mogli. Powiedziano jej, że ma szczęście, że nie została przykuta do wózka, nie mniej Ania myślała pesymistycznie, że zawdzięcza to swojemu uporowi. Gdy woda przestygła wyszła z wanny na matę utkaną przez Marylę, wytarła się ostrożnie. Wślizgnęła się w swoją koszulę nocną i szlafrok i zasiadła przed kominkiem, żeby wysuszyć mokre włosy.

Jak on zareaguje? Czy wiedział już, że ona tu jest? Zadrżała na myśl o ostatnich słowach jakie od niego usłyszała, na wspomnienie bólu jaki czuła, kiedy ostatni raz go widziała. Czy sześć lat, to wystarczająco długo, aby mógł jej wybaczyć, zapomnieć? Czy pozwoli jej znaleźć swoje miejsce w mieście, które było teraz jego domem? Niespodziewanie jej duma zaczęła ja uwierać. Czy pomyśli, że się zmieniła, że się postarzała? Jej spojrzenie powędrowało do drewnianej laski stojącej przy drzwiach i ciężkiego czarnego ubrania wiszącego na poręczy, na krótką chwilę zakryła twarz dłońmi.

W końcu wstała z podniesionym czołem. Użalanie się nad sobą nie miało sensu, zdała sobie z tego sprawę wiele miesięcy temu. Nie mogła powstrzymać innych, żeby tego nie robili – przypomniało jej się, jak Phil litowała się nad nią, gdy odwiedziła ją w zeszłym roku. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na przygnębienie. Tak po prostu miało wyglądać teraz jej życie. Poza tym Gilbert był lekarzem, okaleczenia nie powinny go dziwić, z pewnością nie zrobi to na nim wrażenia.

Po tym jak zjadła samotnie kolację, sprawdziła czy jej teczka jest gotowa na rano następnie położyła się wcześniej do łóżka. Susan miała wrócić do domu później, z ulgą zgasiła lampę, kompletna ciemność zapanowała w pokoju tej bezgwiezdnej nocy.

Zamknęła oczy, widziała w tej chwili pooranego zmarszczkami, starszego doktora, który siadywał na skraju jej łóżka, gdy spędzała długie noce w szpitalu. Wdech, wydech. Musi skoncentrować się na danej chwili, potem może pozwolić poddać się innym. Kiedy nadejdzie jutro, znowu będzie pracować i znajdzie swoje miejsce w świecie, w którym czuła się obco przez długi czas.

Po tygodniu od objęcia szkoły przez pannę Shirley miasto huczało od relacji o nowej nauczycielce. Dziewczynki uwielbiały swoją nową panią z kręconymi, rudymi włosami i miłym uśmiechu, podczas gdy chłopcy byli miło zaskoczeni, chociaż nigdy by tego głośno nie powiedzieli. Każdy młody człowiek przyznawał, że panna Shirley nie była taka zła, jak się wcześniej spodziewał.

W piątkowy wieczór panna Shirley zorganizowała w szkole nieformalne spotkanie dla rodziców uczniów, żeby móc odpowiedzieć na ich pytania. Rezultat był zaskakująco pozytywny i Ania musiała przyznać Susan z ironią, że przynajmniej nie musiała się tłumaczyć dwadzieścia trzy razy. Odpowiedziała na pytania związane z przerwą śniadaniową, o swoją opinię dotyczącą odpowiedniego wieku do rozpoczęcia nauki w szkole oraz o swoje doświadczenie jako nauczycielki. Większość rodziców była pod jej wrażeniem i zanim nadszedł weekend Ania miała już zaproszenia na kolacje do wszystkich domów swoich uczniów, pozostawiając Susan złudzenie, że łatwo będzie dla niej gotować.

W sobotni wieczór Penny Winston biegała po domu w powichrowanym fartuchu przygotowując kolację, na którą jej bratanica czekała z niecierpliwością. Jej brat został wyrzucony z własnej kuchni przez to poruszenie i oświadczył, że lepiej, żeby panna Shirley była warta tego zamieszania, za co został natychmiast zbesztany. Andrew zapytał ją jedynie wcześniej, czy nie mogła by zrobić „czegoś" dla nowej nauczycielki Lizzie, co wzbudziło w Penny zaciekawienie i pragnienie, żeby wieczór się udał.

Dzwonek do drzwi zadzwonił dokładnie o czasie i Penny pospiesznie ściągnęła fartuch, który przykrywał jej lawendową sukienkę, aby powitać swojego gościa, Andrew i Lizzie stali tuż za jej plecami.

Pół godziny później Ania siedziała w eleganckim pokoju prowadząc miłą konwersację z ojcem Lizzie, co jakiś czas przerywając rozmowę, żeby posłuchać małej dziewczynki. Andrew Winston poczuł się zaskakująco dobrze w towarzystwie panny Shirley. Była dowcipna i interesująca, w sposobie jej mówienia było coś zaskakująco znajomego. Zrozumiał skąd to wrażenie, gdy powiedziała z jakiego miasta pochodzi, niestety nie miał czasu na skomentowanie, gdyż właśnie w tym momencie dzwonek zadzwonił po raz drugi. Uśmiechnął się na widok Penny przeczesującej nerwowo włosy w lustrze i spieszącej, żeby otworzyć drzwi, następnie zwrócił się do kobiety, która jak przypuszczał była od niego niewiele młodsza.

„Spodziewamy się dzisiaj na kolacji wizyty naszego przyjaciela panno Shirley. W ten sposób pozna nas pani wszystkich od razu."

Chwilę przed tym zanim otworzyły się drzwi do rozświetlonego domu, Gilbert odetchnął głęboko stojąc na ganku z bukiecikiem w ręku. Nie miał powodu, żeby się denerwować. Andrew zaprosił go dziś rano, wspominając niepewnie, że na kolację została zaproszona również nowa nauczycielka. Gilbert nie zwrócił na te słowa szczególnej uwagi, przypuszczał, że skoro jest nowa i do tego niesprawna, prędzej czy później przyjdzie mu ją poznać. Zakładał, że chodzi o kogoś, kto ma za sobą trudny czas i przeprowadził się do miasteczka w poszukiwaniu spokoju. Uporczywie nie zaprzątał sobie nią myśli. Dziś najważniejszą sprawą było porozmawiać w końcu z Penny, zaprosić ją na kolację w przyszły piątek. Gdy tak stał walcząc z dokuczliwym uczuciem, że znowu coś dzisiaj pójdzie nie po jego myśli, usłyszał kroki za drzwiami i w jednej chwili został oślepiony światłem dochodzącym z wnętrza domu. Penny zaprosiła go do środka, z radością przyjmując kwiaty, które jej wręczył.

„Gilbert, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony! Wejdź do kuchni, poszukam wazonu na kwiaty." Poprowadziła go wzdłuż holu, będąc świadomą, że jej pierwszy gość jest chwilowo zajęty. „Bardzo się cieszę, że przyszedłeś, Andrew będzie niezwykle rad z męskiego towarzystwa dziś wieczór. Martwił się, że kobiece pogaduszki go zanudzą."

Gilbert natychmiast się rozluźnił, widząc z jaką swobodą rozmawia napełniając wazon wodą. „Cóż, przynajmniej tyle mogę dla niego zrobić."

„Zrobione. Chodźmy Gilbercie, nie każmy czekać pannie Shirley."

Zdążył zrobić dwa kroki zanim dotarło do niego nazwisko, które właśnie zostało wypowiedziane, doznał wstrząsu, który nie miał nic wspólnego z ręką Penny na jego ramieniu. Jego twarz zbladła, udało mu się jednak wykrzesać coś na miarę uśmiechu, na widok zdziwienia w oczach Penny. „Przepraszam, jak… jak ona się nazywa?"

„Shirley jak myślę. Jest cudowna Gilbercie. Nieco starsza, ale tak wspaniale zajmuje się Lizzie."

Słowo „starsza" spowodowało, że udało mu się znowu zacząć oddychać, usłyszał swój własny bełkoczący głos. „Starsza tak, … i kaleka o ile dobrze pamiętam."

Tępy ucisk w jego głowie powodował, że ciężko było mu zachować neutralną twarz. Zanim dotarli na koniec korytarza, który wydawał się wyjątkowo długi, w uszach dźwięczał mu tylko jego własny oddech. Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków i to szaleństwo minie. Zobaczy, że to nie ona, to tylko jakaś straszna zemsta duchów. Nie istnieje już panna Shirley, istnieje tylko ulotny duch pani Gardiner. Ona nie była kulawa, nie była…

Poczuł jak Penny delikatnie trąca jego ramię, wszedł do pokoju. Kątem oka uchwycił ruch, wraz z ciśnieniem, które rozrywało jego czaszkę poczuł, jak z jego twarzy odpływa ostatnia kropla krwi. Jego oczy spoglądały na kobietę w czerni, która w tym momencie wstała z sofy podpierając się laską. Cały świat Gilberta Blythe zawalił się w tej jednej chwili. Po raz pierwszy od sześciu lat patrzył właśnie na bladą twarz Anny Shirley.

Czy ta chwila trwała wieczność, czy ledwie sekundy Ania uchwyciła zdziwienie na twarzach Penny i Andrew. Zauważając, że Gilbert nie jest w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć posłała im uspokajający uśmiech.

„Myślę, że doktor Blythe jest słusznie zaskoczony. My byliśmy razem w jednej klasie i uczęszczaliśmy wspólnie do Redmond." Jej głos zadrżał nieznacznie i nieświadomie przesunęła laskę za siebie.

Penny patrzyła na Gilberta zdziwiona, że nadal się nie odezwał. „Jak to cudownie, że znowu się spotkaliście."

Po przedłużającym się zbytnio milczeniu, Glibert zdołał w końcu przytaknąć. „Tak, dobrze Cię widzieć."

Uśmiech Ani załamał się na widok sztywności Gilberta. Z ulgą przyjęła propozycję Andrew, żeby przeszli do jadalni na kolację.

Powodzenie posiłku było wyłączną zasługą Andrew i Penny, którzy podtrzymywali rozmowę przy stole. Penny przyglądała się Ani podejrzliwie, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego jej obecność spowodowała , że Gilbert tak zamilkł. Rozmawiała z nią uprzejmie starając się zatrzeć dziwną atmosferę. Ania była wykształcona i inteligentna, Penny zauważyła ze zdziwieniem, że jej brat był tego wieczoru bardziej rozmowny niż zwykle. Z drugiej strony zwróciła uwagę, że Ania bardzo mało jadła, co chwila przerywając posiłek, żeby odpowiedzieć na pytanie paplającej Lizzie. To wszystko było bardzo zagadkowe.

Kiedy Penny zwróciła się do Gilberta, miał okazję dzięki jej spokojnemu spojrzeniu oderwać na chwilę wzrok od NIEJ. Nie zrobił tego. Czuł narastający ból głowy, zastanawiał się jak wcześnie mógłby wyjść z kolacji. Za twarzą, która była pozornie spokojna, budził się w nim gniew, pojawiały się miliony pytań, na które nie miał szans znaleźć odpowiedzi. Wsłuchiwał się w jej głos, który brzmiał teraz niewytłumaczalnie inaczej, jakby coś z niego uleciało. Nie, to było jakieś szaleństwo, widział tylko to, co chciał widzieć, to wszystko nie było prawdą.

Zanim Penny zabrała protestującą dziewczynkę do łóżka, Ania poczuła jak małe rączki oplatają się dookoła jej talii, nachyliła się, żeby życzyć Lizzie dobrej nocy. Podziękowała Penny za jej życzliwość podkreślając, że już czas na jej powrót do domu.

„Panno Shirley, Andrew może panią odwieźć do domu." Zaprotestowała Penny szukając wsparcia u brata.

Ania posłała mu uspokajający uśmiech zapewniając, że jej dom jest niedaleko. „Jak wiadomo, każdy nauczyciel potrzebuje czasem potrenować." Dodała lekko. „Bardzo dziękuję panie Winston."

Andrew nie był głupcem obserwując z zaciekawieniem swojego przyjaciela przez cały wieczór. Pozwolił jej odejść, mając nadzieję, że Gilbert rzuci jakieś światło na ten ciekawy rozwój sytuacji. Właśnie miał odprowadzić ją do drzwi, gdy Penny zawołała go, żeby pożegnał się z córką.

Ania podniosła swój płaszcz z krzesła nie patrząc Gilbertowi w oczy. Stał w drzwiach, milczała w nadziei, że usunie się z jej drogi, aby mogła przejść. Przez cały wieczór ledwo się odzywał, więc było dla niej zaskoczeniem, gdy odezwał się właśnie w tej chwili.

„Co tu robisz?" Zapytał obojętnym tonem.

Ania zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza, jej głowa zaczynała pulsować. „Potrzebowałam pracy. A szkoła w Glen szukała nauczyciela." Odpowiedziała spokojnie.

„A co robisz tu dzisiaj?"

Wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk ledwo tłumionej złości w jego głosie. Ostrożnie położyła wolną rękę na krześle obok w nadziei, że pomoże jej to uspokoić drżenie dłoni. „Wiesz, że to jest przyjęte w zwyczaju, żeby zapraszać nową nauczycielkę do domu. Również nie wiedziałam, że tu będziesz."

„A gdybyś wiedziała?"

Ania spojrzała na niego, jej głos był delikatny. „Przyszłabym w każdym razie. Nie ma powodu, żebym unikała starego przyjaciela." Wyraz jego twarzy uświadomił jej, jak daleka była w tym momencie od prawdy, jej serce zamarło.

Gilbert gorzko się roześmiał. „Przyjaciele? Tym jesteśmy?" Ania milczała. Sposób w jaki opuściła swoją głowę wzbudził w nim jeszcze większy gniew.

Patrzył jak odwraca się w stronę drzwi. „Czego zatem ode mnie oczekujesz?"

Dodał bezlitośnie ku swojemu upokorzeniu, nie zważając na to, jaką krzywdę może wyrządzić.

Wyraz cierpienia na jej twarzy przeraził go, gdy odwróciła się do niego ściskając ciasno płaszcz na swojej piersi. Jej podbródek uniósł się, ale oczy pozostały matowe. W tej jednej chwili, która wydała mu się najgorszą w jego życiu Gilbert zdał sobie sprawę, że ta błyskotliwa, płomienna dziewczyna, którą kiedyś kochał przepadła.

„Niczego od pana nie oczekuję doktorze Blythe."

Zanim poszarzały na twarzy Gilbert zdążył się poruszyć, minęła go i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Otępiała Ania z dłońmi kurczowo zaciśniętymi w pięści, potykając się dotarła ścieżką do swojego domu, zalewała ją rosnąca fala przygnębienia. Przemarzniętymi rękoma otworzyła drzwi, ciepło małego domku uderzyło ją jak fala, osunęła się bezwładnie na drewnianą podłogę, jej laska z głuchym stukotem upadła obok. Nie była w stanie wstać, nie mogła już dłużej powstrzymywać łez, zakryła udręczoną twarz dłońmi. Odrobina kontroli, dzięki której panowała do tej pory nad swoimi emocjami zniknęła, jej rozrywający duszę płacz rozszedł się po małym domku.

Przerażona Susan zbiegła po schodach, zobaczyła swoją panią siedzącą na podłodze, płaczącą, jak gdyby pękło jej serce. Wyglądała tak bezbronnie, tak niewinnie, matczyne serce Susan przejęło kontrolę nad jej ruchami. Nie zadając żadnych pytań, usiadła ostrożnie obok Ani na zużytej wycieraczce. Objęła ją swoimi ramionami, kołysząc się delikatnie szeptała jej do ucha.

„Już dobrze złotko. To minie, to minie."

W tym samym czasie w domu Winstonów Penny weszła do holu z kapeluszem w ręku. Gilbert nadal patrzył na drzwi, przez które właśnie wyszła Ania, odwrócił się słysząc Penny, jego wzrok był pusty.

„Gilbert, co się stało? Czy panna Shirley wie, że zostawiła kapelusz?"

W jej głosie była troska, spojrzał na nią otępiały.

„Ona… wyszła."

„Jest strasznie zimno, czy to bezpieczne, żeby wracała sama?"

Ciało Gilberta przeszedł dreszcz, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co właśnie uczynił. ONA się starała, przynajmniej próbowała być uprzejma w stosunku do niego.

Na wspomnienie jej bladej twarzy i przepełnionymi bólem oczami poczuł mdłości, prawie zakręciło mu się w głowie. KULAŁA, jakie piekło musiało ją spotkać? Kogo straciła? To nie była ta sama dziewczyna, która zlekceważyła go tak bezlitośnie na balu absolwentów, ta która gardziła nim w szkole. Była załamana, a on pastwił się nad nią tak okrutnie. Jakim był człowiekiem? Jaki lekarz powoduje jeszcze większy ból u pacjenta nie zwracając uwagi na jego rany?

Jak w gorączce zdjął swój płaszcz z wieszaka i wyszedł na zewnątrz, tuż za nim wyszła Penny. „Gilbert zapomniałeś swojego szalika." Wyciągnęła do niego rękę z szalikiem, gdy doszedł do swojego konia i powozu, drugą położyła na jego ramieniu. „Gilbert na pewno wszystko w porządku?"

Uczucie troski w jej głosie spowodowało, że się zawstydził, odwrócił się do niej z wymuszonym uśmiechem. „Ja … ja tylko muszę się wcześniej położyć, to wszystko."

Penny przysunęła się do konia, gładząc jego nos znajomym gestem. Uśmiechnęła się próbując go pocieszyć. „Jak go nazwałeś?"

Gilbert przełknął ślinę, naprawdę pragnął by ciemność tej nocy go pochłonęła. „Hippokrates".

„No tak, ojciec współczesnej medycyny. Ten, któremu składałeś przysięgę, o ile się nie mylę?" Odpowiedziała z troską. „Jak to szło?"

Odwróciła swoje niewinne, błękitne oczy wprost na niego, jego serce pękło. Te słowa brzmiały teraz jak szyderstwo ze wszystkiego, co do tej pory robił. Gdy odezwał się, jego głos był pusty.

„Po pierwsze nie szkodzić."


	4. Rozdział 4

Pociąg z Wybrzeża Czterech Wiatrów do Carmody terkotał i telepał się po bocznych torach meandrując pomiędzy wyciętymi lasami a wiejskimi zabudowaniami. Kilka godzin po tym ja porzucił próby zdrzemnięcia się, siedział w wagonie pociągu gapiąc się niewidzącym wzrokiem za okno na mgliste światło budzącego się dnia. Nie miał pacjentów wymagających pilnej opieki, zostawił wskazówki swojej gospodyni, która w razie nagłego wypadku miała dzwonić do Lowbridge. Zrobił jedyną rzecz, która mu przyszła do głowy, pojechał do domu, żeby od tych których zna dowiedzieć się, co się wydarzyło.

Z podkrążonymi ze zmęczenia oczami, zapukał do drzwi swoich rodziców o jedenastej. Sonia Blythe była kompletne zaskoczona, z okrzykiem histerii zdusiła go w uścisku, nadal trzymała w dłoni kapelusz po powrocie z kościoła.

„Gilbert, kochanie, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam, że przyjeżdżasz? Odebralibyśmy Cię ze stacji! Musiałeś bardzo wcześnie dzisiaj wstać najdroższy. Było ci ciepło? Masz ze sobą drugą torbę? Oh, nie przygotowałam nawet twojego pokoju, nie odkurzałam go od tygodnia! John, jak myślisz, zdążymy upiec kurczaka na wieczór? I młode ziemniaki, wiem, że je bardzo lubisz. Nie było cię tu kilka miesięcy, w lutym chyba po raz ostatni, o ile pamiętam – i chyba też wtedy jedliśmy kurczaka. I pudding ryżowy z rodzynkami, taki jak lubisz kochanie.

„Mamo.."

„Tak kochanie. O i powinnam powiadomić ciotkę Josephine, że przyjechałeś"

„Mamo"

„Pozwól chłopakowi powiedzieć choć słowo, dobrze?"

Uśmiech Gilberta był wymuszony. „Tato, mamo, przepraszam, ale przyjechałem tylko na jedną noc, jutro rano muszę wracać."

Twarz Soni posmutniała przez chwilę, westchnęła patrząc na syna z miłością. „Zatem będziemy się cieszyć twoim towarzystwem dziś wieczorem." Uścisnęła Gilberta ponownie, a ten odwzajemnił jej się tym samym, nieco dłużej niż zwykle ku jej radości. Kiedy w końcu przestali, przyjrzała mu się. „Kochanie, dlaczego przyjechałeś?" zapytała. Widząc podejrzliwe spojrzenie Gilberta John Blythe zaprowadził swoją rodzinę do salonu, sadzając swoją żonę na kanapie. Z troską obserwowali swojego syna przemierzającego mały pokój w ciszy, zanim opadł w fotelu pod oknem.

Nabrał głęboko powietrza i z uczuciem mdłości w żołądku zdołał w końcu zadać pytanie, które w sobie dusił.

„Muszę… was o coś zapytać." Powiedział ochryple ignorując niepokój w ich oczach, zamiast tego skupiając się na pasiastym dywaniku pod stopami. „Co się stało Ani?"

Kiedy podniósł wzrok twarz jego matki była blada. „Gilbert, nigdy nie chciałeś…"

„Wiem, ale teraz chcę wiedzieć." Skrzyżował ramiona, a mięśnie na jego twarzy stwardniały. Jej imię nigdy świadomie nie pojawiło się na jego ustach od sześciu lat. Ze wstydem dostrzegł dziwny wyraz twarzy swoich rodziców.

„Dlaczego synu?"

Na dźwięk ostrego głosu swojego ojca otrząsnął się. „Dlaczego?"

„Właśnie, dlaczego?" odpowiedział John z rozwagą. „Dawno temu, dałeś nam wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, ku naszemu ubolewaniu. Uszanowaliśmy to, pomimo, że nie podobało nam się jak unikasz tego tematu."

„Tato"

„Więc pytam cię ponownie, dlaczego?"

Pomimo, że John ani na chwilę nie podniósł na niego głosu, Gilbert znów poczuł się jak trzynastoletni chłopiec, który jest przepytywany, dlaczego ktoś rozbił na jego głowie tabliczkę. Odepchnął od siebie to wspomnienie i odpowiedział zrezygnowanym głosem.

„Ponieważ ona mieszka teraz w Glen."

Sonia była przerażona. „Oh, Gilbercie, nic dziwnego, że jesteś taki przybity. Dlaczego na Boga tam pojechała?" zaczęła, ale przestała w chwili, gdy zobaczyła wyraz obrzydzenia do siebie samego na jego twarzy.

„Mamo, jej obecność tam nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną. Ale muszę wiedzieć co się stało. Czy coś się stało z Marylą? Dlaczego kuleje? Miała jakiś wypadek?"

Jego matka spojrzała na John'a błagalnie, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

„Gil, Maryla zmarła w maju." Odpowiedział synowi zmęczonym głosem. „To było nagłe – chyba serce jak myślę. Rachel wyprowadziła się w lecie, a Zielone Wzgórze zostało zamknięte."

Gilbert drżącą ręką przeczesywał swoje brązowe włosy. „A co z wypadkiem?"

Zauważył, że mama wyjmuje chusteczkę z kieszeni. „Nikt nie wie."

Gilbert spojrzał na nią w osłupieniu. „Mamo w tym mieście? Jak nikt może nic nie wiedzieć?"

Nagły błysk pojawił się w jej oczach. „Bo powiedziano nam tylko tyle, że zdarzył się wypadek. Kiedy przyjechała do domu na pogrzeb, nie mówiła nic na ten temat, a wszyscy bali się zapytać, każdy mógł się tylko domyślać. Nawet Rachel milczała w tej sprawie." Przez chwilę milczała, po czym dodała „Tylko Diana może coś wiedzieć."

Gilbert wstał z fotela z uporem w oczach, ale został uprzedzony przez ojca. „Gil, wiem że chcesz znać odpowiedzi, ale wpadanie tam bez zapowiedzi w porze obiadu, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Stęskniliśmy się za tobą synu. Wiemy, że musisz pracować, wiemy, że nie możesz zostawić pacjentów, ale jesteś teraz z nami. Zostań. Zjedz obiad a potem tam pójdziesz."

Gilbert zawahał się, ale przytaknął. „Oczywiście. Ja też się za wami stęskniłem."

Jego matka wstała i ucałowała go w czoło. „Cudownie cię widzieć, kochanie. Lepiej pójdę i wezmę się za obiad."

Gilbert siedział przez chwilę w ciszy ze swoim ojcem.

„Więc ją widziałeś? Zapytał John. Westchnął, gdy zobaczył zbolałe spojrzenie swojego syna. „Wiele bólu spadło na nią w ciągu jednego roku. Nikt się nie spodziewał odejścia Maryli." Wstał powoli. „Chyba lepiej będzie jak pójdziemy pomóc mamie."

Gilbert również wstał przecierając twarz.

„Jak ona się czuje?" zapytał cicho John.

Spazm pojawił się na policzkach Gilberta. „Jakby nie była już tą samą osobą."

John westchnął kładąc swoją spracowaną rękę na ramieniu Gilberta. „Przykro mi synu. Już nią nie będzie."

Kiedy Diana otworzyła drzwi tego popołudnia, żeby zobaczyć stojącego za nimi Gilberta Blytha zapadła długa cisza, po której wezwała Freda, żeby zobaczył, kto ich odwiedził. Był równie zaskoczony jak jego żona, ale zaprosił gościa do środka. Gilbertowi odebrało na chwilę mowę, po tym jak wszedł i zobaczył sześcioletniego syna swojego przyjaciela, który słuchał wskazówek swojego ojca, żeby zajął się swoją młodszą siostrą Anią Kordelią w ogródku, podczas gdy ich najmłodszy brat Jack spał. Gilbert przyglądał im się jak wychodzą z prawie fizycznym bólem w piersi.

„Są piękni" Powiedział cicho do Diany.

Fred spojrzał na skupione oczy swojej żony i zwrócił się do Gilberta. „Co cię sprowadza do miasta Gil? Ile cię tutaj nie było, kilka lat?"

Gilbert odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem. „Kilka miesięcy. Zazwyczaj nie mogę zostać na dłużej, kiedy przyjeżdżam." Spojrzał na Dianę, która stała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

„Di, wiem, że jesteś zaskoczona, że mnie widzisz po tak długim czasie." Zaczął powoli. „Ale przyjechałem, bo muszę cię o coś zapytać."

Odezwała się chłodnym głosem. „Mieszkasz teraz w Glen, prawda?"

„Przypuszczałem, że wszyscy o tym wiedzą."

Diana wzruszyła ramionami. „Jak widzisz my nie wiedzieliśmy. Nie było cię bardzo długo."

Sfrustrowany Gilbert zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza starając się uspokoić. „Wiem, że mnie nie było."

„Chcesz porozmawiać o Ani." Powiedziała Diana dosadnie.

Jej otwartość sprawiła, że poczuł ulgę. „Tak, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko."

„Ależ mam!" Wściekłość w jej głosie zaskoczyła go. „Jest tylko jedna osoba, z którą powinieneś na ten temat rozmawiać." Fred położył swoją uspokajającą dłoń na ramieniu żony i zwrócił się do Gilberta.

„Więc już wiesz, że ona też tam jest. Rozmawiałeś z nią?" zapytał.

Diana patrzyła jak cierpienie wykrzywia twarz Gilberta, zesztywniała, panika pojawiła się w jej głosie. „Gilbercie co się stało?"

Po tym pytaniu coś w nim pękło. „A jak myślisz co się stało Diano? Byłem kompletnie zaskoczony! Nie widziałem jej i nie słyszałem o niej od sześciu lat! Powinna być daleko stąd, zamężna, otoczona opieką, CAŁA.. A tymczasem ze wszystkich miejsc na ziemi pracuje za marne pieniądze akurat w szkole w Glen! Co ona tam robi? Co się stało z jej nogą, i dlaczego nikt o niczym nie wie?"

Łza spłynęła po policzku Diany, jej ramiona były mocno zaciśnięte.

„Proszę, Gilbercie proszę powiedz, że jej nie zraniłeś".

Jego klęska się dokonała, zanurzył głowę w dłoniach. Po chwili odpowiedział bezbarwnie. „Di, nie miałem żadnego ostrzeżenia wczoraj wieczorem. Stała tam przede mną zanim zdołałem cokolwiek wymyślić. Wiem, że powiedziałem coś głupiego, nawet nie pamiętam co – ale nie mogę tego naprawić, dopóki nie wiem w co się pakuję. Nie mogę jej poprostu zapytać, teraz pewnie nawet nie będzie chciała mnie widzieć."

Serce Diany zmiękło nieco na widok jego żalu. „Przepraszam Gilbercie, nie jesteś jedyny, który próbuje uzyskać jakieś informacje, ale ja nie mogę ci ich udzielić." Jej głos zadrżał lekko zanim wytarła łzę z kącika oka. „Niewiele mogę jej stąd pomóc, ale uszanuję jej prywatność. Jeżeli nie będzie chciała z tobą rozmawiać, to jest jej odpowiedź i musisz to zaakceptować."

Gilbert przytaknął w końcu, Diana westchnęła. „Gil, ona nie jest już tą samą osobą, którą była kilka lat temu. Musiałam to zaakceptować. Wypadek ją zmienił – a śmierć Maryli była tak niespodziewana. Nawet ze mną nie chciała o tym rozmawiać." Uspokoiła się, po chwili wzruszyła ramionami. „Być może pewnego dnia z kimś porozmawia, być może nawet z tobą."

Potarł czoło ze zmęczeniem. „Di, upłynęło za dużo wody w tej rzece. Nie tylko ona się zmieniła. Jakakolwiek przyjaźń była między nami, już jej nie ma. Myślę, że jedyne co możemy w tej sytuacji zrobić, to pozwolić sobie nawzajem być."

Usta Diany zadrżały. „Gilbert, proszę nie utrudniaj jej tego. Jeżeli to oznacza, żebyś odpuścił i nie szukał odpowiedzi, zrób to. Nie utrudniaj jej bardziej życia."

Gilbert wstał nie mogąc jej spojrzeć w oczy. „Nie będę." Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół z dzieciństwa i westchnął „Dobrze było was zobaczyć."

Fred objął Dianę i przytaknął. „Ciebie też. Może następnym razem będziesz mógł zostać dłużej."

Gilbert uśmiechnął się połowicznie. „Być może, kiedyś."

Kilka minut później Fred obserwował, jak Gilbert podąża samotnie ścieżką, westchnął tuląc w ramionach swoją szlochającą żonę. Widział jak cierpi z powodu swojej ukochanej przyjaciółki, miał nadzieję, że będzie jej lżej, gdy Ania osiedli się na dobre. W obawie o wrażliwe serce swojej żony postanowił się pomodlić, żeby sytuacja jeszcze się nie pogorszyła.

W poniedziałkowy wieczór w Glen deszcz padał od godziny, Ania siedziała wygodnie wtulona w kanapę w swoim salonie. Susan położyła pracę obok niej, zbeształa ją wcześniej za pracę w zimnym gabinecie, otulając teraz kocem z troską, na co Ania jedynie wywróciła oczami. Uznała, że najlepiej będzie zgodzić się z gospodynią szczególnie po tym, jak dwa wieczory wcześniej nieźle ją wystraszyła swoim płaczem, a mimo to, kobieta nie nalegała na wyjaśnienia.

Tamtego wieczora Susan położyła wciąż łkającą Anię do łóżka, po czym usiadła obok ze swoimi drutami i dziergała, dopóki ta nie zasnęła. Gdy obudziła się w niedzielny poranek, gospodyni przyniosła stolik ze śniadaniem do łóżka, kategorycznie zabraniając jej wstawać.

O dziwo, poranek przyniósł Ani niespodziewany spokój, co nawet ją ucieszyło. Z konieczności odsunęła od siebie wszystkie myśli o Gilbercie, snuła się bez pośpiechu po domu dopóki zupełnie się nie rozluźniła. Zanim Susan wróciła z kościoła, Ania usiadła na schodku przed domem w szlafroku z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni, słońce otulało ją swoim ciepłem, którego tak potrzebowała. Tęsknie spoglądała w kierunku plątaniny róż w kolorach bieli, czerwieni i różu. Ich łodygi były pokryte kolcami tak długimi, że zniechęciłyby nawet najlepszego ogrodnika do ich rozplątania. Zajmie się tym na wiosnę, być może.

Tym czasem patrzyła przez okno na padający deszcz, jej praca leżała nietknięta. Pomimo, że jej serce nadal było zranione, poszła do szkoły jak zwykle, nauczona doświadczeniem, że to najlepsze co może zrobić. Znowu mogła być uśmiechnięta, znowu mogła zaakceptować swoje położenie. Lizzy Winston podbiegła zarzucając Ani na szyję swoje ramiona, gaworząc wesoło na temat wieczoru, który nauczycielka spędziła u nich w domu. Narzekała, że nie miała możliwości pokazać Ani swojego pokoju, na co ta tylko się uśmiechnęła i obiecała, że zobaczy go następnym razem.

Susan weszła do pokoju trzymając w ręku czystą ściereczkę do naczyń, chciała sprawdzić co Ania porabia. „Aniu, złotko, nie sądzisz, że powinnaś się już położyć?"

Ania westchnęła. „Susan, nic mi nie jest." Zauważyła surowe spojrzenie gospodyni i poddała się. „Dobrze, obiecuję, że położę się najpóźniej o dziewiątej, przyda mi się trochę więcej snu."

„Przyda ci się to mało powiedziane, zaraz przyniosę herbatę."

Ania rozciągnęła się na sofie, delektując się ciszą swojego domu. Szum deszczu działał kojąco i wkrótce Ania poczuła się rozluźniona. Zamykając oczy pomyślała o nim, przypomniała sobie wyraz jego twarzy, jak milczący i zły był tego wieczora. Z jego reakcji Ania wnioskowała, że nikt go nie uprzedził o jej obecności, ona przynajmniej miała tydzień na przygotowanie na spotkanie z nim. Przyglądała się ogniowi spokojnie tańczącemu w kominku. Mówiła prawdę, jeżeli chodziło o jej oczekiwania w stosunku do niego. Minęło tak dużo czasu, tak niewiele pozostało w nich z tego, kim byli kiedyś.

Zaskoczył ją świeży żal z powodu utraconej przyjaźni, z powodu chłopaka, którego znała niegdyś tak dobrze, jak samą siebie. Sześć lat temu znalazła się w nowym mieście, otoczona nowymi ludźmi, nowymi wyzwaniami, smutek który wtedy czuła został stłumiony przez ciężką pracę i nowe obowiązki. A może i wtedy nauczyła się go przed sobą ukrywać?

Jakiś czas później obudziły Anię z krótkiej drzemki dźwięki rozmowy dochodzące z kuchni. Przetarła oczy i zsunęła się z poduszki, myśląc, że tym razem na pewno dostanie jej się od gospodyni za to, że jeszcze nie położyła się spać do łóżka – dopóki nie rozpoznała drugiego głosu, który towarzyszył Susan. Przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz, usiadła wyprostowana. Ostrożnie stanęła na nogi, przytrzymując się kanapy pokuśtykała do drzwi, wygładziła włosy związane w prosty kucyk. Przez otwarte drzwi słyszała głos Susan.

„Panna Shirley zasnęła niedawno. Mogę w czymś panu pomóc doktorze?"

W jego głosie zabrzmiało zawahanie, Ania zamknęła oczy modląc się o siłę dla siebie. „Panno Baker, nie chciałbym jej przeszkadzać, czy byłaby pani tak uprzejma i poprosiła ją, żeby się kiedyś ze mną skontaktowała?"

Susan zdawała się być zakłopotana tą prośbą. „Oczywiście doktorze."

Ania odchrząknęła, obydwie głowy odwróciły się w kierunku drzwi, w których stała. Susan zerknęła na nią z troską, jednak Ania patrzyła na Gilberta ze spokojem.

„Doktorze Blythe, proszę wejść."

Gilbert podążył za nią do małego pokoju trzymając cały czas swój kapelusz w dłoniach, Ania poprosiła Susan o podanie herbaty. Gilbert stał dopóki ona nie usiadła, nieświadomie obserwował jej sposób poruszania i próby zachowania równowagi. Od razu zauważył jak była ostrożna w swoich ruchach, była też bledsza niż dwa dni temu, ale spokój na jej twarzy powodował, że on sam nie mógł się poruszyć. Od czego miał zacząć? Jego oczy powędrowały do zdęcia Maryli i Mateusza stojącego na kominku, nabrał głęboko powietrza.

„Chciałem przeprosić za swoje obrzydliwe zachowanie tamtego wieczoru." Wydusił w końcu. Milczała przez chwilę, kiedy spojrzał jej w oczy. Kryło się w nich niezrozumiałe uczucie, siedziała z dłońmi złożonymi na kolanach.

„Wszystko w porządku, Gilbercie."

Ku jego zaskoczeniu wszystkie myśli przebiegały mu teraz przez głowę, zaczął szukać w jej twarzy śladów dziewczyny, którą niegdyś znał. Rude włosy, piegi, wszystko było takie samo, a mimo to nie mógł ignorować wrażenia jak bardzo się zmieniła. Potrząsnął głową, żeby przestać się na tym koncentrować.

„Nie zachowałem się jak dżentelmen, przeraziło mnie, że mogłem się do ciebie tak odezwać, szczególnie, że byłaś gościem w czyimś domu."

Ponownie głos Ani był spokojny, „Gilbercie, nie musisz tego robić."

Z każdym jej słowem jego frustracja rosła. „Aniu, pozwolisz mi przyznać, że się myliłem?"

Zaskoczył go kpiący uśmiech na jej twarzy. „Pomijając jak bardzo w innych okolicznościach by mi to odpowiadało, nie oczekuję tego od ciebie." Odpowiedziała spoglądając na niego szczerze. „Nikt cię nie uprzedził."

Gilbertowi odebrało mowę, w tej krytycznej chwili Susan weszła do pokoju z herbatą i zaczęła nalewać im dwojgu.

„Mleko i jedna kostka cukru doktorze Blythe?" Zapytała Ania. Na dźwięk swojego tytułu spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to przez obecność Susan. Przytaknął skinieniem głowy, a kiedy Susan wyszła z pokoju Ania zamknęła za nią drzwi. Spiął się na to określenie, Ania usiadła na krześle, jej filiżanka była nietknięta. W tym momencie zauważył, że jej dłonie lekko drżą, oraz że jest równie zakłopotana jak on. Spojrzała mu w oczy.

„Nie wiedziałeś, że tam będę."

Gilbert potrząsnął głową. „Nie, wszyscy mówili o nowej nauczycielce, ale nikt nie wymienił twojego nazwiska."

Ania przytaknęła. „Moja umowa doszła do skutku pod koniec lata, zapewne tylko ludzie z zarządu znali moje nazwisko."

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo był zmęczony, usiadł na krześle. „Nie ma znaczenia, jeżeli nie potrzebowałaś moich przeprosin, musiałem to powiedzieć. Nie miałem prawa się w ten sposób do ciebie odezwać, bez względu jakie są między nami relacje."

Ania przełknęła ból, jaki poczuła słysząc jego oświadczenie. „Rozumiem więcej niż myślisz." Spojrzał na nią nie rozumiejąc co ma na myśli. „Nie jesteś okrutnym człowiekiem Gilbercie, zostałeś zaskoczony." Dodała.

Poczuł ponowne ukłucie bólu „Ty wiedziałaś?"

Zapadła chwilowa cisza, zanim odpowiedziała „Tak, Diana mówiła, że to możliwe, że ty też możesz tu być, ale nie była pewna. O tym, że tu jesteś dowiedziałam się ostatecznie od pani Elliot. Jak tylko usłyszała, że jestem z Avonlea od razu skojarzyła fakty."

Gilbert pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. „I nie przeszkadzało ci to?"

Ania zawahała się. „Myślałam, że po sześciu latach nie będzie miało to dla ciebie znaczenia, że tu jestem."

„A dla ciebie miało, że ja tu jestem?"

Obserwował jak wygładza materiał sukni na kolanach, jej oczy wpatrzone w czarną spódnicę. „Gilbert, potrzebowałam pracy. Złożyłam podania do wszystkich szkół, które szukały nauczyciela, ale tylko Glen mi odpowiedziało."

Gilberta ścisnęło w gardle, poczuł się nieswojo. „Aniu, nie wiem jak mam o to zapytać. Możesz uważać, że to nie jest moja sprawa, ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć o twoim wypadku."

Policzki Ani zbladły jeszcze bardziej, już miał wycofać swoje pytanie, gdy zaczęła opowiadać, jej wzrok był nieobecny. „Byłam w szkole, znosiłam karton z archiwum po schodach i poślizgnęłam się. Najwyraźniej musiałam spaść z całej długości schodów."

„Najwyraźniej?" Gilbert był wstrząśnięty.

Twarz Ani była kamienna. „Straciłam przytomność podczas upadku, ocknęłam się dopiero kilka godzin później. To było wielokrotne złamanie, które nie zrosło się prawidłowo."

Tym razem Gilbert pobladł, przypominając sobie jak delikatne były jej kości. „Musiałaś być w szpitalu przez…"

„Kilka miesięcy, tak."

Starał się zebrać myśli. „Kiedy zdarzył się ten wypadek?"

„Osiemnastego listopada, zeszłego roku. Zostałam wypisana do kliniki rehabilitacyjnej w Charlottetown w lutym, spędziłam tam kolejne dwa miesiące, zanim wróciłam do domu do Summerside. Pracowałam zaledwie dwa tygodnie, zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie dam rady biegać po tylu salach lekcyjnych, dlatego złożyłam rezygnację.

Gilbert wzdrygnął się, gdy słyszał z jakim chłodem o tym opowiadała. „Odwiedzałaś regularnie lekarza?"

Ku jego zdziwieniu zobaczył na jej twarzy lekki uśmiech. „Gilbert widziałam każdego lekarza, jak sądzę."

„Nie mogli nic więcej dla ciebie zrobić?"

Ania wzruszyła ramionami. „Mogę chodzić, chociaż o lasce. Wolę myśleć, że to sukces."

Gilbert zawahał się przed zadaniem następnego pytania. „Czy był ktoś… ktoś z tobą wtedy?"

Z przerażeniem dostrzegł oznaki wycofywania się, objęła się ramionami. Wielokrotnie obserwował takie zachowanie wcześniej, gdy próbował się do niej zbliżyć, ale tym razem było inaczej.

„Ona, Maryla przyjechała do mnie jak tylko się dowiedziała, ale nie mogła zostać. Przyjeżdżała do mnie co kilka tygodni, jak tylko miała taką możliwość."

„Nigdy nie myślałaś, żeby wrócić do Avonlea na stałe?" „Przepraszam nie powinienem się wtrącać" Natychmiast wycofał się na widok jej zranionej twarzy.

Ania potrząsnęła głową, lekko uniosła podbródek. „Po pięciu latach pracy w Summerside miałam oszczędności, które pozwoliły mi uregulować rachunki za leczenie. Miałam wiele spraw do załatwienia, nie chciałam składać tego na głowie Maryli. Potrzebowałam pracy."

Po tym wyznaniu jego powieki się zacisnęły. Mówiła mu to przecież tamtej nocy, a mimo to potraktował ją tak okrutnie.

„Przepraszam." Odpowiedział tępym głosem. „Tak bardzo mi przykro, nic nie wiedziałem. Myślałem, że jesteś mężatką, że mieszkasz w Kingsport."

Do tej chwili Ania była spokojna, ale po tym co właśnie usłyszała podniosła na niego swój wzrok zdziwiona. „Skąd… skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?"

Gilbert zesztywniał nagle, jego oczy były poważne. „Josie Pye tak mi powiedziała rok po zakończeniu naszych studiów."

Oddech Ani przyspieszył, stała teraz przytrzymując się oparcia krzesła. „Nigdy nawet nie byłam zaręczona."

„Ale Gardner…"

Walczyła w tej chwili ze łzami, które chciała ukryć za wszelką cenę. „Nie przyjęłam jego oświadczyn."

Głos Gilberta utknął mu w gardle „Więc… Josie się pomyliła."

Ania zamknęła oczy na przykre wspomnienie słów, które usłyszała od Josie na weselu Jane. Spojrzała na niego rozważnie. „Tak, pomyliła się." Zaczerpnęła powietrza. „Nikt nie wiedział co się z tobą stało po zakończeniu studiów medycznych."

Gilbert obruszył się. „I nikt nie pomyślał, żeby zapytać moich rodziców?"

Odpowiedziała ze spokojem. „Nie przyjeżdżałam wtedy często na wakacje do domu. Na początku szkoła wymagała mojej obecności."

Gilbert przytaknął. „Rozumiem, ja też nie bywałem w domu często."

Ania westchnęła i postanowiła być z nim szczera. „Gilbercie, mówiłam prawdę tego wieczora. Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję. Minęło dużo czasu od kiedy ze sobą ostatnio rozmawialiśmy. Tu jest teraz twój dom i twoja praca, a ja chcę tylko uczyć w szkole. Niczego nie jesteś mi winien."

Gilbert wstał, nie mógł znieść spokojnego tonu jakim z nim rozmawiała. „Jak możesz być tak obojętna?" Był poruszony.

„Nie jestem obojętna."

„Jak to możliwe, że pozwalasz mi do siebie się tak odzywać w ten sposób? Gdzie jest Ania Shirley, którą znałem?"

„Z całym szacunkiem Gilbercie, minęło wiele czasu, skąd możesz wiedzieć kim teraz jestem?" Jej głos był teraz mocny.

„Więc walcz!"

Ania wstała, jej oczy zajaśniały zielenią. Odpowiedziała ze złością „Nie! Nie będę. Walczę, żeby chodzić, walczę, żeby zacząć nowe życie, walczę, żeby mieć rano powód do wstania z łóżka. Codziennie walczę, żeby przekonać ludzi, że mogę być jeszcze do czegoś przydatna. Nie mam siły na staczanie bitew o coś, co jest nieistotne. Kimkolwiek jestem teraz nie powinno mieć to dla ciebie znaczenia. Gilbert, cieszę się z twojego powodu. Cieszę się, że masz wszystko o czym zawsze marzyłeś. Ale jeżeli oczekujesz, że cofnę się do czasu naszego balu absolwentów i zacznę od nowa tą zimną wojnę między nami, to nie licz na to."

Gdy tak patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy w małym pokoiku, Gilbert odetchnął z ulgą. „No, teraz brzmisz znowu jak ty." Powiedział po chwili.

„Widzisz? Jeszcze nie umarłam." Odpowiedziała ironicznie, spojrzał w jej szare oczy i zauważył delikatny uśmiech na twarzy.

Wspomnienie marzycielskiej dziewczyny, którą kiedyś była unosiło się jak duch w małym pokoju, Gilbert pokiwał głową. „Powinienem już iść. Nie spałem ostatnio dużo. Pożegnam cię już."

Ania, która do tej pory udawała bardziej spokojną niż była w rzeczywistości, przyjęła ze zrozumieniem co powiedział. „Ja też lepiej się położę. Susan jest ostatnio nieco przewrażliwiona na moim punkcie."

Gilbert wyszedł za Anią z pokoju, przyglądając się w jaki sposób opiera się na lasce. „Ta laska jest za krótka dla ciebie." Zauważył delikatnie. Ania odwróciła się do niego zdziwiona. „Powinnaś poszukać czegoś dłuższego o cal lub dwa."

Ania spojrzała w dół w szoku. „Ta należała do Maryli."

„Maryla była niższa od ciebie." Zdjął swój płaszcz z krzesła, na którym położyła go wcześniej Susan, odwrócił się do Ani, która wzdrygnęła się na widok wyrazu jego twarzy. „Głęboko żałuję mojego zachowania tamtej nocy. Już nigdy nie odezwę się do ciebie w ten sposób." Odezwał się, był spięty. Po chwili przetarł oczy ze zmęczenia. „Cieszę się, że znalazłaś swoje bezpieczne miejsce na ziemi. Przykro mi, z powodu wypadku. I tak bardzo, bardzo mi przykro z powodu Maryli."

Gilbert zauważył Susan, która pojawiła się w tym momencie w drzwiach, skinął głową. Odwrócił się do Ani, ale nie był w stanie ponownie spojrzeć jej w oczy. „Panno Shirley."

„Dobranoc doktorze Blythe."

Odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami pozostawiając Anię ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach. Susan zbliżyła się do niej, jej oczy przepełnione były troską. „Aniu, wszystko w porządku?"

Odpowiedziała drżącym głosem. „Tak, położę się już do łóżka. Dziękuję za pomoc Susan."

Susan spojrzała na drzwi, przez które przed chwilą wyszedł doktor Blythe, była zdezorientowana. Kim on dla niej był?


	5. Rozdział 5

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

Przez kilka następnych tygodni Gilbert rzucił się w wir pracy ze wzmożoną gorliwością. Nadrabiał zaległą pracę papierkową, całymi dniami jeździł z wizytami do pacjentów, wieczory spędzał na studiowaniu nowych rozwiązań medycznych. Zawsze był sumienny w swojej pracy, jednak nie chciał przyznać przed sobą, że to szalone tempo miało cokolwiek wspólnego z zawirowaniami w jego życiu prywatnym. Kiedy na dworze zrobiło się jeszcze chłodniej pacjenci nie przestawali dzwonić, nie miał nawet czasu na telefon do domu Winstonów, jednak o dziwo ulga, jaką czuł z tego powodu powinna dać mu do myślenia.

Dzień po swoich trzydziestych pierwszych urodzinach siedział w biurze uzupełniając dokumentację pacjentów i sprawdzając zapasy swoich lekarstw. Aptekarz powiedział mu, że może jeszcze złożyć ostatnie zamówienie w tym miesiącu i Gilbert właśnie stał na drabinie, gdy zadźwięczał dzwonek.

„Zaraz otwieram" zdążył zawołać zanim prawie spadł z drabiny na widok Andrew Winstona stojącego tuż pod nim. Zszedł na dół oddychając ciężko. „Musisz tak robić?"

„Tak. Dlaczego cię już nie widujemy?"

Gilbert westchnął na widok groźnego spojrzenia przyjaciela „Przepraszam, byłem zajęty"

„Widzę. Nie widzieliśmy cię od kilku tygodni."

„Wiesz jak to jest, gdy nadchodzi zmiana pór roku, wszyscy chorują."

„Czyli ja też muszę zachorować, żeby ściągnąć cię do domu na kolację?"

Gilbert zachichotał. „Nie trudź się, znajdę czas. W ten weekend?"

Andrew uśmiechnął się. „Niech będzie sobota. A na razie idziemy na lunch."

Podczas, gdy dwaj mężczyźni szli ulicą Gilbert oddychał widokiem okolicy, którą ostatnio przestał zauważać. Kolory października były wszędzie, czuł chłód w powietrzu, nagle niespodziewanie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jest wystarczająco ciepło w budynku szkoły, otrząsnął się po chwili z tych myśli starając się skoncentrować na tym, co mówił Andrew.

W herbaciarni Andrew obserwował roztargnienie na twarzy Gilberta.

„Więc co się dzieje Gil?"

Gilbert spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. „Co masz na myśli?"

Andrew uśmiechnął się do pani Sampson, która właśnie uzupełniała filiżanki z kawą. Kiedy odeszła, oparł się wygodnie w fotelu. „Nie jesteś sobą ostatnio. Nie da się ukryć, że ostatni raz, gdy cię widzieliśmy miał miejsce, gdy poznaliśmy pannę Shirley, która jak się okazuje jest z twojego rodzinnego miasta."

Gilbert odstawił swoją filiżankę na spodek starając się ukryć drżenie dłoni. „Nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego".

Andrew westchnął składając ręce na piersi. „Słuchaj, chcę tylko przez to powiedzieć, że dodaję dwa do dwóch i wychodzi mi sześć. Myślę, że mam rację."

„Tak dodają prawnicy?" Gilbert próbował zażartować, ale Andrew tylko spojrzał na niego z powagą.

Gilbert poddał się. „Dobrze, znałem ją. Dawno temu."

Andrew spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem „I?"

„I nic. Znałem ją."

Andrew był zaskoczony. „Spodziewałem się co najmniej usłyszeć historię o nieodwzajemnionej miłości, po tym jak się zachowałeś."

„Czytasz za dużo powieści. Ale mogłeś mi powiedzieć jak się nazywa zanim mnie zaprosiłeś". Odpowiedział Gilbert.

„A co to by zmieniło?"

„_Mógłbym nie zachować się jak kompletny idiota."_ Pomyślał zaciskając zęby. „Przynajmniej nie był bym tak zaskoczony. Gdybym był uprzedzony, może udało by mi się wykrzesać z siebie choć kilka słów."

„Nigdy nie byłeś gadułą przyjacielu, nie było w tym nic dziwnego."

Gilbert był zaskoczony tym wyznaniem. Czy tak właśnie odbierał go Andrew?

„Zatem, dlaczego uważasz, że dzieje się coś złego?"

Andrew westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że pójdzie mu łatwiej. „Gil, mów. Czy ciebie i ją łączy jakaś przeszłość?"

Gilbert odsunął od siebie talerzyk, jego twarz nagle pobladła. „Niech ci będzie, tak."

„I zamierzasz mi ją opowiedzieć?"

„Nie".

„Dobrze, zatem zrobimy po twojemu. Ja będę zadawał pytania, a ty zdecydujesz, czy na nie odpowiesz." Andrew zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Byliście razem?"

„Nie"

„Byłeś w niej zakochany?" W odpowiedzi na to pytanie usłyszał kamienną ciszę, Andrew westchnął i brnął dalej „Więc wszystko się źle skończyło?"

„Nie było co kończyć." Odpowiedział Gilbert ze złością, na którą nie mógł już nic poradzić. „Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Kochałem ją, ale ona nie czuła tego samego do mnie. Więc kiedy się oświadczyłem, odrzuciła moje oświadczyny. Prawie nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie przez ostatnie dwa lata studiów, i o ile wiem była z kimś związana i miała za niego wyjść za mąż. Po zakończeniu szkoły wróciłem do domu na wakacje i prawie nie umarłem na tyfus, nie widziałem jej ani razu. I nagle bez ostrzeżenia, po sześciu latach sądzenia, że wyszła za niego za mąż i mieszka w jakimś zamku w Hiszpanii, nagle pojawia się w twoim salonie, ledwo może chodzić, jest w żałobie i uczy w jakiejś małej szkole na odludziu. Więc jeśli tej nocy wyglądało, jakbym sobie nie radził z emocjami, to wyobraź sobie, że masz rację." Skończył z wściekłością.

Andrew zamilkł z wrażenia. Nagle roześmiał się sucho. „No tak, więc zaproszenie was dwojga razem na kolację nie było dobrym pomysłem."

„Prędzej, czy później i tak byśmy się spotkali. Może tak było lepiej." Odburknął.

Przyjaciel zmierzwił włosy dłonią, westchnął. „Nie mniej, przykro mi Gil." Spojrzał na niego badawczo. „Nadal coś do niej czujesz?"

Odpowiedź Gilberta była szybka i przecząca. „Jesteśmy dzisiaj innymi ludźmi. Nie jest już tą dziewczyną, którą pamiętam. Spędziliśmy osobno osiem lat. Jeżeli może tu bezpiecznie mieszkać, to cieszy mnie to. Ale cokolwiek czułem, jakakolwiek przyjaźń nas łączyła, tego już nie ma."

„Czy prawdziwi przyjaciele kiedykolwiek przestają być przyjaciółmi?" Zapytał Andrew zamyślony.

Gilbert wzruszył ramionami. „Nie wiem. Przypuszczam, ze każdy kiedyś kogoś odsunął ze swojego życia."

Andrew wsunął ręce do kieszeni, wpatrując się bez sensu w puste miejsce na stoliku przed nim. „Wiesz Gil, myślałem, że zbierasz się na odwagę, żeby starać się o moją siostrę. Ale tak długo się zastanawiałeś, że myślałem, że nigdy się nie zdecydujesz." Dodał powoli.

Gilbert zbladł. „Andrew, Penny jest cudowną przyjaciółką, naprawdę ją lubię."

Andrew potrząsnął głową ze zrozumieniem. „Wiesz, że my też cię lubimy Gil, ale musi być coś więcej, jeżeli chciałbyś sobie z nią ułożyć życie."

„Wiem."

Twarz Andrew wyrażała troskę. „Być może nie mam prawa cię o to prosić, ale czy mógłbyś nie podejmować żadnych kroków w stosunku do Penny zanim nie będziesz pewien? Nie chcę, żeby czuła się zraniona."

Gilbert odetchnął z ulgą. „Nie, ja też tego nie chcę. Przepraszam, to wygląda jakbym był nieczuły, albo niezdecydowany."

„Nie, po prostu nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy." Andrew pochylił się, żeby móc mówić szeptem do swojego przyjaciela. „Gil, poznałem Madeline na studiach – wiedziałem od razu, że ją kocham. Kiedy poznasz taką miłość, wiesz, że żadna inna cię nie usatysfakcjonuje. Nie zadowolisz się niczym innym." Uśmiechnął się do niego nieznacznie. „Posłuchaj, byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybyś dołączył do mojej nieznośnej rodziny. Są nawet całkiem zabawni. Ale musisz wiedzieć bez cienia wątpliwości, że tego chcesz. Penny jest zbyt wyjątkowa, żeby zadowolić się czymś niepewnym."

„Wiem" Gilbert patrzył teraz prosto w oczy Andrew nerwowo, mężczyzna potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem „Przyglądam się uważnie. Nic jej nie jest. Nie złamałeś jeszcze żadnego serca."

Gilbert roześmiał się gorzko. „Chyba nigdy, żadnego nie złamałem."

Andrew wstał, a kiedy Gilbert zrobił to samo, Andrew poklepał go po ramieniu."

„Słuchaj staruszku, przyjdź dzisiaj wieczorem na kolację. Penny, Lizzie i ja nudziliśmy się przez ostatni miesiąc, możesz wpaść i rozerwać nas swoim nie-rozmawianiem."

Kiedy wyszli z budynku Gilbert posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie „Ja umiem rozmawiać, wiesz?"

„Dobrze. W takim razie poćwiczysz rozmawianie dziś wieczorem."

Wieczorem tego dnia Gilbert wrócił do swojego pustego domu i padł z ulgą na łóżko. Poprzedniej nocy odwiedził dwóch młodych braci z ciężkim przypadkiem krztuśca i w tej chwili desperacko potrzebował snu. Leżąc na plecach ze skrzyżowanymi nogami patrzył się z westchnieniem w zwieńczenie swojego łóżka z baldachimem. Słowa Andrew na temat Penny przyniosły mu większą ulgę niż mógł przypuszczać – nie był na nią gotowy. W przeciwnym razie zrobiłby już coś wiele miesięcy wcześniej. Było też coś pozytywnego w tym, że powiedział Andrew całą prawdę – może dzięki temu unikną niezręcznych kolacji w przyszłości. Gilbert zaciągnął zasłony dookoła łóżka, ale pomimo tego jego powieki nadal nie chciały się zamknąć. Nadaremnie przycisnął swoje ramię do twarzy zakrywając oczy, nie był w stanie uspokoić myśli.

Włożył wcześniej dużo wysiłku w nie myślenie o Ani. Był pochłonięty pracą, nie widywał jej, poza jednym mały incydentem w kościele, kiedy to dojrzał w przelocie jej rude włosy. Ledwo mógł ją dostrzec wśród tłumu, ale uśmiechnął się na widok grupki dzieci, która obległa ją po mszy. Rozmawiała z innymi wiernymi w towarzystwie nieodstępującej jej Susan. Z pewnością miała się dobrze, nie widział powodów, żeby się o nią martwić. Niemniej, w takich chwilach jak ta, w ciemności, nachodziło go pytanie, jak się czuła, czy tego dnia cokolwiek sprawiło, że pojawił się na jej twarzy uśmiech. Z wysiłkiem odwrócił twarz do poduszki, zdecydowany znaleźć w końcu odpoczynek po ciężkim dniu. Był zmęczony rozmyślaniem o rzeczach, o których nie musiał. Zastanawianiem się, nie rozważaniem – zaledwie myśleniem o tym, serio – co w tej chwili robiła?

Nie całą milę dalej, Ania właśnie próbowała podnieść się z ziemi, w miejscu gdzie upadła. Susan porzuciła zdejmowanie prania ze sznurka i podbiegła do niej, jak tylko zauważyła że kapelusz Ani znika nagle z nad krzaków. Zakłopotana Ania stawała wolno na nogi.

„Dobry Boże, to już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu." Mruknęła Susan. Stała nieruchomo, serce biło jej mocno. „Zraniłaś się?"

Ania skrzywiła się. „Myślę, że tym razem troszeczkę. Stanęłam na ruchomy kamyk i chyba skręciłam delikatnie kostkę".

Wkrótce w salonie, gospodyni sprawdzała wraz z Anią stan jej kostki.

„Nie jest tak źle, bywało gorzej." Skomentowała Ania.

Susan westchnęła. „Znowu zamierzasz ją po prostu zabandażować?"

Ania przytaknęła opierając się z westchnieniem o oparcie kanapy. „To mnie nauczy nie bujać w obłokach podczas chodzenia." Zażartowała robiąc groźną minę i udając niski głos lekarza „Uważność, młoda damo, musi pani uważać podczas chodzenia." Biedny doktor Barnett, nie ułatwiałam mu tego."

Susan pokręciła głową i wyszła z pokoju, żeby wrócić po chwili z maścią domowej roboty i nową rolką bandaży. „Myślę, że sama sobie tego nie ułatwiasz. Aniu, czy nie uważasz tym razem, że.."

„Nie, nie uważam." Odpowiedziała stanowczo z uśmiechem. „Susan moja droga, nauczyłam się radzić sobie samej w takich sytuacjach. Widziałam każdego lekarza na wyspie, wygląda na to, że nie ma się czym martwić. Jutro środa, posiedzę spokojnie jeden dzień. Kochane dzieci, nawet chłopcy są bardziej grzeczni, jak widzą, że poruszam się wolniej."

Susan nie była zadowolona z pomysłu Ani, ale zdążyła się już nauczyć, że szkoda energii na dyskusje z nią. Zanim wróciła do ogrodu, upewniła się, że Ani jest wygodnie, gdy składała ostatnią sztukę bielizny przyszła jej do głowy pewna myśl. Odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na wzgórza w kierunku głównej ulicy biegnącej wzdłuż Glen St Mary. Ania powiedziała, że nie pójdzie do lekarza, ale nie powiedziała, że ona nie może do niego iść.

Dwa tygodnie później Gilbert ponownie pojawił się w domu Andrew, ku uciesze Lizzie, która rzuciła mu się od razu na szyję z okrzykiem radości.

„Tatuś przyniósł do domu szczeniaczka doktorze Blythe! Jest taki kochany i puchaty, kocham go!"

Gilbert uśmiechnął się odwzajemniając uścisk. Ponad głową dziewczynki zobaczył rozczochraną Penny, która z przymrużonymi oczami obserwowała jak brązowa puchata kulka przebiega znowu przez jadalnię.

„A jak szczeniaczek podoba się tatusiowi i cioci Penny?"

Lizzie wzdrygnęła ramionami. „Tatuś tylko się z niego śmieje, a ciocia Penny mówi, że dobrze chociaż, że nie przyniósł dwóch"

Gilbert został należycie przedstawiony szczeniaczkowi, który zaraz został odesłany na krytą werandę po tym jak zhańbił buty Andrew.

Penny uniosła oczy wzdychając. „Zaproponowałam, żeby nazywał się Max, ale najwyraźniej to imię nie jest za bardzo „obdarzone wyobraźnią"."

Lizzie położyła nogi ubrane w czarne buciki na krawędzi krzesła. „Ciociu, tak ma na imię obcinacz włosów taty."

„Mówi się fryzjer kochanie."

„Ja chciałam go nazwać Florence." Dodała Lizzie, co spowodowało, że Gilbert zakrztusił się wodą, którą właśnie pił. „Ale tatuś uważa, że niewielu chłopców się tak nazywa, chyba tylko ci w mieście i dziewczynki. Panna Shirley mówi, że trzeba szukać zanim nie znajdzie się właściwego imienia."

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Andrew go obserwuje, jednak posłał Lizzie niekłamany uśmiech. „Cóż, ona ma rację. Na pewno w końcu znajdziesz odpowiednie imię." Gilbert usiadł rozkoszując się cudownym zapachem kolacji dochodzącym z kuchni.

Andrew odsunął gazetę z zamyślonym wzrokiem. „Jak tam było w szkole cukiereczku. Zapomniałem cię wcześniej zapytać?"

„Wczoraj też mnie zapomniałeś zapytać tatusiu."

Gilbert roześmiał się na widok zmieszanego wzroku kolegi. „Potrzebujesz przypomnienia przyjacielu?"

„Przepraszam, ale Tobie trzeba było wczoraj przypomnieć, żebyś się ogolił." Odpowiedział Andrew zaczepnie.

„Było w porządku tatusiu." Odpowiedziała na wcześniej zadane pytanie.

„Mówi się było dobrze Lizzie." Poprawił ją ojciec.

„Było w porządku i dobrze. Pani Shirley powiedziała, że mamy dzisiaj dzień siedzenia, więc podchodziliśmy do jej biurka, żeby literować i liczyć."

Na widok zmieszania Gilberta, Andrew pochylił się do niego nad oparciem krzesła, żeby wyjaśnić szeptem „Penny mówi, że na ogół dzieci są bardziej aktywne. W niektóre dni kieruje klasą nieco inaczej. Mam wrażenie, że chodzi o jej możliwości poruszania."

Twarz Gilberta pozostała niewzruszona, jednak jego umysł zaznaczył tą uwagę. „Czy takie siedzące dni są fajne Lizzie?" Zapytał

Lizzie promieniała. „O tak. Czasami panna Shirley każe nam usiąść na podłodze, kiedy czytamy. Inspektor szkolny, który nas odwiedził w zeszłym tygodniu też musiał usiąść na podłodze."

Wspomniany inspektor miał na szczęście poczucie humoru, napisał w swoim raporcie, że pomimo tego, że panna Shirley ma nietypowe metody nauczania, to jej porozumienie z dziećmi i poziom nauczania zasługują na uznanie.

Gilbert wrócił tej nocy późno do domu, najedzony i w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju, którego od dawna nie czuł. Andrew miał rację, potrzeba mu było dobrego towarzystwa, po tym jak przestał czuć presję związaną z podjęciem decyzji w stosunku do jego siostry, Gilbert mógł w pełni cieszyć się z uroków wieczoru. Tej nocy, gdy leżał w łóżku, jego niepokorne myśli znowu podryfowały do małej szkolnej salki na skraju miasta i do nauczycielki, która jak do tej pory robiła wszystko co w jej mocy, żeby trzymać się z dala od jedynego lekarza w mieście. Jęknął, postanowił odsunąć od siebie wszystkie myśli na jej temat, starał się odprężyć, w nadziei na nieprzerwany sen tej nocy. Sen w końcu przyszedł, a w raz z nim kontrola nad myślami, którą miał wcześniej zniknęła i odpłynął w senne marzenia.

_Za oknem padał deszcz z kojącym szmerem tłumionym przez zasłony. Pogrążony we śnie, pachnący słodko dom, ciepła osoba w łóżku obok niego, małe dzieci śpiące smacznie na końcu korytarza. Odwrócił się na bok słysząc mruczenie obok siebie, przytulił ją do siebie, odsunął niesforny kosmyk rudych włosów z jej twarzy, dotknął nosem jej ramienia…_

Gilbert obudził się przerażony, oddychając ciężko w ciemności. W zimnym domu panowała cisza, przez dłuższą chwilę siedział starając się zebrać myśli, ale nie słyszał nic oprócz swojego oddechu. W końcu znów się położył, zakrywając twarz poduszką.

To tylko sztuczka pamięci, to wszystko.

Pod koniec października, w piątkowe popołudnie po szkole, Ania wyglądała przez okno z czołem opartym o zimną szybę. Jej podopieczni dawno już poszli do domów, kolejny tydzień dobiegł końca. Szła wolnym krokiem między szkolnymi ławkami zbierając prace, które miała zamiar sprawdzić tego wieczora. Przystanęła na chwilę, roześmiała się na widok rysunku na jednej z tabliczek z podpisem „moja sostra śjadła robaka". Obrazek przedstawiał nieszczęsnego robaka, albo być może siostrę. Uśmiechnęła się, Susan lubiła siedzieć obok niej na kanapie, gdy sprawdzała prace dzieci. Twierdziła, że żadna z sytuacji opisanych w gazetach nie jest nawet w połowie tak ciekawa, jak historie, które Ania przynosiła ze szkoły.

Kiedy zamknęła drzwi szkoły tego popołudnia z zamiarem powrotu do domu, przystanęła na chwilę za progiem zamyślona. Spojrzała tęsknie w stronę gaju, który rozciągał się za budynkiem szkoły. Wysokie, wiecznie zielone drzewa kołysały się na wietrze ponad jak to nazywały dzieci „dziurą", pod nimi inne przepięknie zabarwione kolorami jesieni drzewa stopniowo traciły liście. Zacisnęła usta. Zima była już blisko – wkrótce nadejdą długie listopadowe wieczory i zostanie uwięziona w domu aż do wiosny. Postawiła koszyk za drzwiami i podpierając się jedynie laską ruszyła ścieżką zabierając ze sobą w pamięci widoki, które miały jej pomóc przetrzymać nadchodzącą zimę.

Podłoże pod stopami było mokre kiedy szła w stronę domu, wdychała zapach wilgotnej ziemi, grzybów rosnących pod nagimi drzewami, sosen usianych w głębi lasu. Aura była bogato wypełniona zapachami i lśniąca kolorami - przez chwilę Ania zapomniała gdzie jest. Przez moment była po prostu dziewczynką pod szkarłatnym niebem, wdzięczną za to, że na świecie istnieją październiki.

Właśnie wtedy gałązka złamała się pod jej stopą i Ania przekręciła się nagle – nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć zanim jej kostka poddała się a ona upadła na leśne podłoże.

W tym czasie pochłonięty myślami Gilbert przemierzał las niedaleko swojego domu,. Dwóch pacjentów z odrą zaledwie milę od siebie, bez wyraźnego powiązania miedzy nimi. Czy istniał jakiś czynnik wspólny? Osoba, która odwiedziła ich obydwu – Boże uchowaj, trzeci potencjalny pacjent, o którym jeszcze nie wiedział? Epidemia była ostatnią rzeczą, której to miasto, czy on teraz potrzebowali. Szedł ścieżką, gdy usłyszał szmer i zobaczył kogoś siedzącego na wilgotnej ziemi w oddali. Myśląc, że nie kulturalnie byłoby przejść obok bez przywitania uchylił swój kapelusz i skinął głową zauważając w tym momencie, że to Ania. Na krótką chwilę zamknął oczy krzywiąc się w nadziei, że nie zauważyła tego. Ze wszystkich miejsc, w których musieli na siebie w końcu wpaść to musiał być akurat las…

Zdecydowany na bycie uprzejmym skierował się w jej stronę, zamarł na chwilę widząc jej twarz.

„Aniu? Co tu robisz?" Zapytał ostrożnie. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, jego wzrok wychwycił rozciętą brew, bladość jej ust i błoto na spódnicy. Podniosła na niego oczy, ale jego wzrok był skierowany w tej chwili na dziwne ułożenie jej stopy. Nie czekając na odpowiedź spojrzał na nią z powagą. „Upadłaś prawda?"

„Tak."

„Co się stało?"

Zacisnęła zęby, nie wiedział czy to z bólu, czy z powodu oczywistego pytania jakie zadał. „Moja stopa czasami drętwieje." Odpowiedziała cicho. „Nie zwróciłam uwagi gdzie idę i upadłam."

Gilbert westchnął przecierając czoło. Z każdym innym pacjentem nie traciłby czasu na dyskusje, ale też z żadnym innym pacjentem nie łączyła go tak długa i skomplikowana przeszłość.

„Chodź, robi się zimno, musimy cię doprowadzić do domu. Potem zobaczę ile szkód narobiłaś."

Pomógł jej wstać, lekko się zawahał zanim ją objął, żeby pomóc jej iść. „Jak daleko jesteśmy od twojego domu?"

Ania szczękała zębami i starała się oddychać powoli. „Tylko kilka minut stąd, nie odeszłam daleko od szkoły."

„Od jak dawna tu jesteś? Musiałaś przemarznąć na kość." Podniósł swoje ramię marszcząc brwi.

„Nie, to tylko szok". Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. „Już mi się to zdarzało Gilbercie."

„I to mnie martwi najbardziej."

Gdy wyszli z lasu przed nimi pojawił się budynek szkoły, za nim leżał mały, kamienny domek. Ku przerażeniu Gilberta była jeszcze bledsza, pomodlił się w duchu i wziął ją na ręce, żeby zanieść ją przez resztę drogi do domu, ignorując jej delikatny protest. Postawił ją przed frontowymi drzwiami pomagając utrzymać równowagę, gdy szukała kluczy, wyjął je z jej ręki, kiedy zaczęła się chwiać.

„Spokojnie, zaraz będziesz w środku." Wymamrotał, ku swojej uldze szybko znalazł odpowiedni klucz. Kilka minut później posadził ją na kanapie, wyprostował się ciężko oddychając.

„Czy Susan jest w domu?"

Pokręciła głową. „Jest u swojej…, swojej mamy dziś po południu."

Próbowała wyprostować nogę, kiedy położył jej rękę na ramieniu. „Spokojnie, musimy ją najpierw zbadać."

Ku jego zaskoczeniu machnęła tylko lekceważąco ręką. „Gil, to się zdarza cały czas, po prostu zabandażuję ją znowu."

Gilbert prawie się przewrócił na dźwięk zdrobnienia swojego imienia, które słyszał z jej ust tak często w dawnych czasach, przełknął starając się skupić. „Dobrze. Aniu, właściwie jak dawno widziałaś się ostatnio ze swoim lekarzem?"

Prawie się uśmiechnął widząc jej spojrzenie. „Mój doktor, jak go nazywasz, jest w Summerside. Nie widziałam go od marca."

„Dobrze. W takim razie panno Shirley zanim będziesz w stanie wsiąść do pociągu, żeby się do niego dostać, właśnie patrzysz na swojego lekarza." Odpowiedział z rozbawieniem.

Ania opadła z powrotem na kanapę z westchnieniem. „Gil, nie musisz tego robić."

„Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto by cię zbadał Aniu. Poza tym jak myślisz, czego mnie uczono przez te wszystkie lata?" odpowiedział podstępnie.

Ania miała już dość, wyprostowała się, jej ciało przechodziły dreszcze. „G – Gilbert n – nic mi n –nie jest."

Gilbert jęknął rozdrażniony, zarzucił jej na plecy leżący obok koc a sam zaczął dokładać drewna do ognia. „Mogłabyś przestać mówić takie rzeczy? Jesteś w szoku pamiętaj."

Przetarł swoje czoło ze zmęczeniem, decydując, że spróbuje ją inaczej przekonać. „Aniu, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie jest komfortowa sytuacja dla żadnego z nas, ale musimy się upewnić ile szkód tym razem narobiłaś." Powiedział spokojnym głosem. „Jesteś najbardziej niezależną kobietą jaką znam, ale nawet ty musisz przyznać, że czasami będziesz potrzebowała pomocy. Bez urazy dla ciebie czy Susan, jestem najlepszą żeby to zrobić."

Sprzeciw w głowie Ani stopniowo ustępował pod wpływem bólu dochodzącego z jej stopy i niezaprzeczalnej logiki płynącej ze słów Gilberta. Z rezygnacją w oczach przytaknęła głową z lekkim uśmiechem. „Dobrze w takim razie, co pan proponuje doktorze?"


	6. Chapter 6

Spokojna zgoda Ani na jego propozycję wprawiła Gilberta w osłupienie. W przeszłości nigdy nie udało mu się przekonać jej tak łatwo do zmiany zdania, co w istocie było powodem połowy ich kłótni, dziwnie się z tym poczuł.

„Nie myślałem, że pójdzie mi tak łatwo."

Ania skrzywiła się. „Przywykłam do niekomfortowych sytuacji." Skomentowała, zanim spojrzała na niego udała, że się obraża. „Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że musimy sprawdzić ile szkód wyrządziłam TYM razem?"

Gilbert zdejmował właśnie swój płaszcz, jego mina była poważna. „Jestem mądrym gościem." Odpowiedział chłodno. „Zakładam, że zdarza Ci się to dość często. Poza tym Susan była u mnie pytając, jak dbać o twoją nogę."

Ania wyprostowała się oburzona. „Cóż, naprawdę…"

Pochylił się, żeby rozsznurować jej but. „Uważała, że to ją przerasta, zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego, skoro tak bardzo upierasz się, żeby nie przychodzić do …" Przerwał nagle, w jego tonie pojawiła groźna nuta. „Aniu, tylko mi nie mów, że chodzi o pieniądze..?"

Odpowiedziała poirytowana. „Nie, nie o to chodzi."

„Więc dlaczego..?"

Ania starała się wyglądać jak najbardziej poważnie w zaistniałych okolicznościach. „Gilbercie, masz przewlekle chorych pacjentów, prawda?"

Nie rozumiał skąd to pytanie „Noo tak…"

„Więc wiesz, że nie mogą ciągle do dzwonić. Bez względu na to, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie, tak teraz wygląda moje życie." Syknęła z bólu. „Choć muszę przyznać, że zazwyczaj nie wygląda to tak poważnie, jak tym razem."

Pokiwał głową i ostrożnie zsunął jej but. Choć nie wydała żadnego dźwięku, po sposobie w jaki zacisnęła pięści zauważył, że poczuła ból. Na widok jej pończoch wstrzyał się.

„Czy jesteś pewna, że dasz sobie radę z … tym?"

Ania zamknęła na chwilę oczy. „Tak, daj mi chwilę."

Gilbert wstał i odwrócił się w stronę kuchni „Dobrze, zaraz wracam."

Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju Ania szybko zdjęła pończochy. Zacisnęła zęby, była na siebie zła, że chwilowy impuls spowodował, że znalazła się w tej kłopotliwej sytuacji i to z Gilbertem Blythe! No coż, tym razem naprawdę narozrabiała. Pokręciła głową, próbowała przyjąć wyprostowaną pozycję na kanapie. Jedyne co mogła zrobić w tej chwili, to nie utrudniać im tego jeszcze bardziej, Gilbert nie mógł się dowiedzieć, jak bardzo czuła się w tej chwili zażenowana. Łatwiej było postanowić, niż wykonać, gdy po chwili Gilbert pojawił się w drzwiach pokoju z miską wypełnioną wodą oraz kilkoma rolkami bandaży, które Susan trzymała pod ręką. Ku jej przerażeniu, poczucie humoru nie współpracowało z jej powagą, jakiś figlarny głos z tyłu głowy uświadomił jej, że mogłaby sobie przysiąc, że Gilbert Blythe będzie ostatnim lekarzem, który będzie podciągał jej spódnicę.

Wydało jej się, że on również ma podobne wątpliwości, poznała to po jego zmarszczonych brwiach i zaciśniętych ustach. Instynktownie spojrzała mu w oczy, wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem, żeby po chwili przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. Osunął się na podłogę tuż obok niej, zdziwiła się, gdy usłyszała, że sam też się śmieje. Kiedy obydwoje złapali chwilę oddechu, atmosfera w pokoju wyraźnie się rozluźniła, zmalało napięcie, które narastało od tygodni, może lat. W końcu Ania przetarła oczy, objęła się ramionami i lekko jęknęła, co spowodowało, że Gilbert również oprzytomniał.

„Aniu, przepraszam" Wydukał próbując znów być poważnym. „Ale przysięgam, że coś takiego mogło przytrafić się jedynie nam."

Drżenie w jej głosie było nadal wyczuwalne, gdy odpowiedziała nieśmiało. „Niezaprzeczalnie. Przepraszam, że się śmiałam, po prostu nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że coś takiego nam się przydarzy."

Nagle poczuł jak zalewa go fala ciepła. Ile razy w przeszłości śmiali się tak beztrosko jak teraz? Kiedyś potrąciła go niechcący i wylądował w kałuży, śmiali się aż do łez upadając pod pniem starego drzewa. Odetchnął głęboko. Nie byli już dziećmi, czas i odległość zmieniły ich obydwoje. W tej chwili była jego pacjentką. „Dobrze, koniec śmiechu. Mamy tu robotę."

Ania oprzytomniała. Z wysiłkiem przypomniała sobie przeszłość, wiele lat upłynęło między nimi. Pochylił się, żeby ostrożnie poruszać jej stopą i nagle śmiech był już niemożliwy. Przyglądała mu się uważnie, w jej oczach była tęsknota, której nie mógł widzieć. Nosił teraz krótsze włosy, jego twarz, która zawsze była przystojna, teraz wydawała jej się jeszcze piękniejsza, musiała przyznać, że był z pewnością najbardziej atrakcyjnym mężczyzną jakiego znała. Obserwowała jak podwija rękawy, suchość w gardle jaką poczuła nie miała nic wspólnego z ostrym bólem nogi. Minęło osiem lat, ciemne orzechowe oczy, które kiedyś patrzyły na nią z uwielbieniem, teraz należały do kogoś obcego.

„Gotowa?"

„Tak, doktorze." Uśmiechnęła się blado.

Odsunął spódnicę na bok, skrzywił się na widok siniaków wokół jej kostki. Nagle coś zwróciło jego uwagę, podciągnął halki wyżej, jego przerażone oczy zobaczyły skalę blizn na jej łydce. „Dobry Boże" wyszeptał. Zwrócił się do niej z pobladłą z przerażenia twarzą. „Aniu jakim cudem ty w ogóle chodzisz?" Zadrżała nieznacznie, więc położył jej swoją dłoń na jej dłoni. „Przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy…" Nabrał powietrza i pokiwał głową. „Dobrze, zobaczę czy jest złamana. Może trochę zaboleć."

Ania zacisnęła zęby, kiedy sprawdzał kości, ale po chwili się rozluźniła. Jego dotyk był delikatniejszy niż się spodziewała, a przelotny przepraszający uśmiech który jej posłał sprawił, że nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła.

„Cóż z pewnością ją skręciłaś." Mruknął Gilbert przesuwając dłonią po jej łydce, „ale nie jest złamana, miałaś szczęście." Ponownie marszcząc brwi powiódł wzrokiem po linii blizn. „Chciałbym, żeby Jeremy mógł to obejrzeć." Ania skrzywiła się, gdy nacisnął na mięśnie łydki. „Czy mięśnie zawsze są takie twarde?" Jej ramiona drgnęły i zauważył, że łapała z trudem powietrze, delikatnie zwolnił nacisk. „Słuchaj, porozmawiam z Susan jak może sobie z tym radzić na co dzień, nie mniej jednak takie rzeczy muszą przestać ci się przytrafiać." Spojrzał na nią z powagą. „Aniu, skąd ci przyszło do głowy, żeby iść samej do lasu? Co by się stało, gdybym się nie zjawił?"

„Chciałam popatrzeć na las zanim nadejdzie zima." Przyznała nieśmiało, Gilbert westchnął. „Przypuszczam, że czasami pragnę więcej wolności niż moje ciało jest w stanie mi dać."

Gilbert odwrócił się od niej na chwilę w kierunku miski z wodą, spokój z jakim mu odpowiedziała spowodował, że jego serce pękało. Przyklęknął przed nią skoncentrowany na zadaniu jakie miał do wykonania.

Ania podskoczyła nieznacznie zaskoczona, gdy zaczął obmywać jej stopę. „Co ty robisz?"  
„Myślałem, że to oczywiste."

Ania siedziała nieruchomo, mieszanka poczucia winy z poczuciem wdzięczności powodowała, że do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Kiedy skończył, zaczął mocno bandażować jej kostkę. Ostry ból sprawił, że syknęła z bólu, zamknęła usta starając się kontrolować nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku, w jej głowie pojawiła się nagła panika. _Tylko nie teraz, tylko nie tutaj._

„Kim jest Jeremy?" zapytała niewyraźnie.

Gilbert spojrzał zaskoczony. „Kończyliśmy razem studia medyczne, potem pracowaliśmy razem w szpitalu." Spojrzał ostatni raz na założony przez siebie bandaż. „Specjalizuje się w osteologii, pracowaliśmy razem z pacjentami po wypadkach."

Ania starała się zebrać myśli. „A ty w czym się specjalizujesz?"

Gilbert podniósł miskę z wodą. „W chirurgii. Wygląda na to, że jestem dobry w rozcinaniu ludzi." Spojrzał na nią, był zmieszany, twarz Ani straciła nagle cały kolor. „Aniu co się dzieje?"

Potrząsnęła głową, ale ku jej przerażeniu skutki szoku dały o sobie znać, w ułamku sekundy podstawił miskę, w chwili gdy Ania zaczęła wymiotować. Podtrzymał jej głowę i po prostu czekał. „Już dobrze, już prawie po wszystkim." Powiedział uspokajająco gładząc jej plecy. Kiedy po wszystkim położyła się ponownie na kanapie ciężko oddychając, uśmiechnął się do niej. „Cóż, to było dramatyczne. Dasz sobie radę, gdy pójdę to posprzątać?"

Ania przytaknęła zakrywając twarz dłońmi, jej upokorzenie sięgnęło zenitu. Kiedy wrócił miał dla niej szklankę wody i pomógł jej usiąść.

„Przepraszam Gilbercie, tak bardzo mi przykro."

„Daj spokój, taką mam pracę. To się zdarza." Odpowiedział rozbawiony.

Spojrzała na niego z przepraszająco. „Wygląda na to, że tak się dzieje za każdym razem, gdy.. to się zdarza."

Westchnął. „To normalne. Ale Aniu nie możesz tak upadać."

Ku jego zaskoczeniu zalała się łzami. „Wiem. Próbuję robić to co zawsze, ale potem zdaję sobie sprawę, że już nie mogę."

„Nie, nie możesz. Jeżeli ponownie złamiesz nogę..." Odpowiedział szczerze.

Zauważył, że zadrżała, pogładził ją po ramieniu, przyglądając się z uwagą. „Czy kiedykolwiek rozmawiałaś o tym z psychologiem?"

Ania spojrzała na niego pytająco. „Po co?"

„Czasami przeżycie olbrzymiej traumy zostawia po sobie stres pourazowy."

Uśmiechnęła się do niego chłodno „Wydaje mi się, że moja noga jest moim „stresem pourazowym" Gilbercie."

Nagle obydwoje odwrócili się w stronę drzwi słysząc przekręcanie klucza, posłał jej figlarne spojrzenie szepcząc z rozbawieniem do ucha „Teraz radź sobie sama".

Dziesięć minut później i dwie oktawy wyżej Susan w końcu skończyła besztanie Ani. Gilbert poczuł ulgę widząc z jaką matczyną troską kobieta opiekuje się Anią, wiedział, jak bardzo jest jej to teraz potrzebne. Obcesowa reakcja Susan przypominała mu momentami zachowanie Maryli, zorientował się, że się uśmiecha.

„Doprawdy nie wiem, coś ty sobie myślała." Zakończyła sarkastycznie. „Co by było, gdyby nikt tamtędy nie przechodził? Co jeśli nadal byś tam siedziała?"

Ania starała się odpowiedzieć racjonalnie. „Kochana Susan, ostry ból trwa tylko chwilkę. Gdyby minął dałabym radę jakoś się pozbierać i wrócić do domu, od tego mam laskę."

„Laska ma ci pomagać w chodzeniu, a nie zastępować twoją nogę całkowicie." Odpowiedział Gilbert z powagą opuszczając mankiety koszuli. „A jeśli już musisz iść do lasu, ktoś powinien ci towarzyszyć."

Niewinny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Ani na widok gniewu Susan, który również wywołał najwyraźniej złość w Gilbercie. „Gilbert, mówiłam ci, że to był impuls."

„O tak, znam te twoje impulsy." Mruknął pod nosem schylając się, żeby ponownie sprawdzić bandaże. „Nie chcę widzieć, że to się powtórzyło."

Susan szeroko otworzyła oczy przyglądając się doktorowi i swojej pani. Nie wiedziała dokładnie o co chodzi, ale ich rozmowa przypominała małżeńską sprzeczkę. I jakim cudem mówili do siebie po imieniu?

Gdy Gilbert zaczął zakładać swój płaszcz zwróciła się do niego ze złożonymi na piersiach rękami. „Dziękuję doktorze. Czy napijecie się teraz herbaty?"

Gilbert zawahał się, miał nieodpartą chęć wyrażenia zgody na tą propozycję. „Masz ochotę na herbatę, Aniu?"

Zaskoczyło ją to pytanie z jego ust, ale uśmiechnęła się. „Było by miło, chyba że się gdzieś wybierasz?"

Lekko wzruszył ramionami „Nigdzie się nie wybieram, miałem zamiar spędzić wieczór w domu."

Po wyjściu Susan w pokoju zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Ania wyprostowała się ponownie na sofie i z grymasem bólu położyła nogę na stołku.

„Cóż, dziękuję ci za pomoc i za pokazanie mi jak wygląda Gilbert Blythe lekarz medycyny."

Odwrócił się do niej z uśmiechem „Oh? I jak wypadłem?"

Ania zachichotała. „Jak na kogoś kto widział wielu lekarzy w swoim życiu uważam, że całkiem nieźle. Tamci nie byli tak delikatni jak ty."

„Gdybyś spotkała mnie, gdy pracowałem jeszcze w szpitalu nie uważałabyś tak. Skomentował z uśmiechem. „Dlatego odszedłem, chciałem mieć więcej czasu dla pacjentów. Nie mniej to było bardzo dobre doświadczenie."

„A twój przyjaciel, Jeremy? Nadal tam pracuje?"

Uśmiechnął się „I będzie tam pracował zawsze. Nie był szczęśliwy, że odszedłem. Mówi, że przyjedzie tu kiedyś, żeby przekonać się jak wygląda praca lekarza rodzinnego w „dziczy". Jest oddanym lekarzem, napisał kilka artykułów o leczeniu złamań podobnych do twoich."

Ania pobladła. „Chyba wolałabym przeczytać coś innego. Muszę jednak oddać szacunek lekarzom z Summerside." Odpowiedziała powoli. „Zrobili wszystko co w ich mocy, żeby to naprawić, podczas gdy łatwiej byłoby mnie skazać na inwalidztwo. Nie chciałam tego." Odpowiedziała powoli.

Gilbert spojrzał na nią zamyślony. „Rozumiem dlaczego. Aniu, dlaczego nie wróciłaś do domu?" Od razu zauważył, że jej wzrok się oddalił, westchnął. „Wiem, że mówiłaś, że potrzebowałaś pracy, nie rozumiem po prostu dlaczego ludzie w domu nic o tym nie wiedzieli. Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś im co się stało?"

Zwilżyła wyschnięte nagle wargi. „Wszyscy wiedzieli."

„Aniu NIKT o tym nie mówił."

Jej oczy nagle zapłonęły. „Mówili tylko o tym „biedna Ania nie może nawet chodzić…".

„Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że chodzi o twoją dumę!" Krzyknął zdecydowanie.

„Wcale nie!"

„Właśnie, że tak! Dlatego nie przyszłaś do mnie, gdy potrzebowałaś pomocy?" Zapytał rezolutnie.

„Gilbercie, nie mogę dzwonić po lekarza z każdym zadrapaniem"

„Uważasz, że to co się dzisiaj stało, to małe zadrapanie!"

Ich podniesione głosy dotarły aż do kuchni, gdzie Susan przygotowywała herbatę. Zastanawiała się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Gilbert usiadł na krześle ze złożonymi rękami. „Aniu musisz dzwonić w takich sytuacjach do kogoś. Susan nie ma kwalifikacji do opatrywania ran."

„Gilbert, już mówiłam, że myliłam się dzisiaj." Odpowiedziała krótko. „Popełniłam błąd."

„Dobrze. Więc nie mamy powodu, żeby na siebie krzyczeć."

Ania spojrzała w stronę kominka i pochmurniała. Po chwili znowu zaczęła mówić „Za każdym razem gdy wracam do Avonlea mam wrażenie, że wszyscy przyglądają mi się, jak sobie radzę. Wiesz jakie jest nasze miasteczko. Nie chcę zadawania pytań, nie chcę, żeby wszyscy dopytywali się co się stało.

„Aniu, ja cię o to zapytałem."

Westchnęła wsuwając niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho. „Wiem, ale jeżeli to pytanie ma tylko podsycać plotki… kiedy ludzie zatrzymują się i gapią, nienawidzę tego. Nie potrzebuję żeby się nade mną użalano."

„Posłuchaj, rozumiem to, ale są tam również ludzie, którzy cię kochają i mogli by cię wspierać, jeżeli tylko byś im na to pozwoliła."

„Oni wiedzą co się stało."

Gilbert był szczery. „Nie Aniu nie wiedzą. Moi rodzice mieszkają dwadzieścia minut od Maryli i Rachel, chodzą do tego samego kościoła, a nie mieli o niczym pojęcia. Jakim cudem Rachel nikomu nie powiedziała?"

Ania przełknęła ślinę. „Bo ją o to prosiłam."

Westchnął. „Słuchaj, wiesz, że Maryla nie chciałaby, żebyś się od wszystkich odsunęła." Zauważył, jaką reakcję na jej twarzy wywołała wzmianka o jej adopcyjnej matce i zawahał się.

W tym momencie do pokoju weszła Susan z tacą i z ulgą zauważyła, że ponownie rozmowa toczy się w spokojnym tonie. Bez słowa nalała herbatę i opuściła pokój jak tylko skończyła.

Ania spojrzała na tacę z zadowoleniem. Susan przeszła samą siebie w przygotowaniu kolacji. Wiedziała, że chodziło o ugoszczenie Gilberta, znała już przyzwyczajenia Ani. Niemalże wybuchła śmiechem na widok zdumionej twarzy Gilberta.

„Widzisz? Susan nikogo nie wypuści głodnego. Mam nadzieję, że twoja gospodyni nie będzie miała ci za złe, że nie wróciłeś do domu na kolację?"

Gilbert podniósł herbatę z przewrotną miną. „Pani Leary nie będzie się martwić. Nie zostaje w domu po siedemnastej, a gotuje tylko kilka razy w tygodniu. Dzisiaj był gulasz wołowy, wczoraj i przedwczoraj również był gulasz wołowy. Tylko ty masz szczęście do gospodyń."

Ania posłała mu zabawne spojrzenie. „Muszę się z tobą zgodzić, biorąc pod uwagę, że Susan ma przy mnie dużo więcej pracy niż tylko gotowanie. Nie ma lekko, na pewno nie dałabym sobie rady bez niej."

Przy jedzeniu, którego Gilbert nie żałował sobie na talerzu obydwoje się odprężyli i Ania zaczęła wypytywać Gilberta o jego pracę w Four Winds.

Odpowiadał jej swobodnie. „Wójek Dave zawsze chciał mi przekazać praktykę, ale kiedy byłem na studiach medycznych pomyślałem, że nie muszę się spieszyć, więc najpierw pojechałem do Montrealu. To było ciekawe doświadczenie, ale było mi przykro, że nie przyjechałem kilka miesięcy wcześniej, żeby wujek Dave nie musiał się martwić. Kochał tych ludzi."

Oczy Ani skupione były na filiżance. „Nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie ciebie w szpitalu, zwłaszcza, że w jedynym spędziłam tak dużo czasu." Roześmiała się nagle. „Czy personel chodził za tobą nosząc twoje akta i inne rzeczy? Wszyscy ważni doktorzy, których spotkałam mieli swoje satelity." Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zrobił zakłopotaną minę. „Tak myślałam!"

„Przyznaję, brakuje mi schlebiania." Uśmiechnął się szczerze. Sięgnął po kolejny kawałek ciasta. „To ciasto jest przepyszne, tak dobrze jadam tylko u Winstonów. Chociaż odwiedzam ich przede wszystkim ze względów towarzyskich."

Ania odstawiła swoją filiżankę z nagłym drżeniem, które próbowała ukryć. „Pan Winston i jego rodzina są wspaniali, a Lizzie jest kochana."

„To prawda. Andrew mieszkał tu od pięciu lat, jego żona pochodziła z Four Winds. On i Penny są z Montrealu. Kiedy się dowiedzieli, że stamtąd przyjechałem w pewnym sensie mnie adoptowali."

Ania przemówiła spokojnym, poważnym głosem „Penny jest cudowna Gil."

Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie, jego policzki lekko się zaróżowiły, zaskoczył go niepewny uśmiech na jej twarzy.

„Wiesz, jak szybko roznoszą się plotki w małym miasteczku. Na przykład, mogę się założyć, że o tym, że jestem niesprawna wiedziałeś na długo zanim mnie zobaczyłeś.

Roześmiał się krótko. „To prawda. Całe miasteczko mówiło o tobie zanim tu przyjechałaś."

Zamyśliła się. „Wszyscy mnie bardzo wspierali, nie mogłabym sobie życzyć lepszego przyjęcia."

Gilbert przytaknął wkładając do ust kolejnego biszkopta. Takiego apetytu nie miał od dawna, sam był tym zaskoczony, nie pamiętał, czy zdążył w ogóle zjeść lunch tego dnia?

„To dobrzy ludzie. Bardzo mi się podoba w Glen, kilka osób mógłbym nawet nazwać swoimi przyjaciółmi."

Zgodziła się z nim po cichu, starała się nie pokazać, że poczuła nagły ból w sercu. „Rodzinę możesz znaleźć gdziekolwiek jesteś, sama się o tym przekonałam w życiu."

Przytaknął nie odrywając wzroku od kominka. „Tak było w Summerside?"

Ulżyło mu, gdy zobaczył jej szczery uśmiech. „Tak. Przez pierwszy rok mieszkałam z trzema starszymi paniami, które można powiedzieć, że mnie adoptowały. Były cudowne, ale zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem zmęczona „życiem na walizkach" i następnego lata przeprowadziłam się do własnego mieszkania. Nadal zapraszały mnie na kolację dwa razy w tygodniu, były takie kochane, kiedy, kiedy zdarzył się wypadek." Jej szare oczy zalśniły łzami. „Miałam tam przyjaciółkę, która wyprowadziła się kilka lat temu – była moją zastępczynią. To właśnie Katherine zasugerowała, że powinnam spróbować zacząć od nowa w małej szkole. Zamierza odwiedzić mnie w styczniu, kiedy jej pracodawca wróci do Kingsport, on jest członkiem parlamentu. I może Diana też mnie odwiedzi po żniwach."

„Na pewno będzie ci miło." Skwitował Gilbert z radością.

Przez chwilę zapadła niewygodna cisza, podczas której Gilbert zastanawiał się, czy Diana napisała Ani o jego wizycie. Znowu się zarumienił na wspomnienie tego z jaką furią pojechał wtedy do Avonlea i to bez powodu. Przyjrzał się ponownie jej spokojnej twarzy, był zaskoczony zmianami jakie w niej zaszły. Przypominając sobie dziewczynę, która odrzuciła jego oświadczyny dawno temu, nadal był zdziwiony jak inną osobą teraz była. Czy to wypadek tak ją zmienił, czy raczej jakieś zamglone wspomnienie z ich przeszłości? Nagle poczuł jak jego gardło płonie. Nie robił tego od dawna. Wyrzucił ze swojego życia wszystkie wspomnienia o niej, w zamian rzucając się w wir studiów, które go napędzały, pracując każdego lata, żeby nie musieć wracać do Avonlea i oglądać nowej Pani Gardiner i jej męża.

Teraz przyglądał się jej samotnej, mieszkającej w tym domu zamiast w pałacu, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie żałowała, że odrzuciła oświadczyny Gardnera. Ścisnęło go w gardle na widok potwornej blizny na jej nodze, nie było by jej tam, gdyby go przyjęła. Miała zamknięte oczy, nagle oprzytomniał. Musiała odpocząć, on sam też poczuł się nagle zmęczony.

„Powinienem pozwolić Ci odpocząć" powiedział cicho, a ona lekko się uśmiechnęła.

„Ty też wyglądasz na zmęczonego Gilbercie, powinieneś odpoczywać zamiast się mną zajmować."

Wzruszył ramionami i wstał z krzesła. „Nigdy nie mam gwarancji, że nie zostanę wezwany. Przynajmniej jestem pewien, że jesteś bezpieczna." Przyjrzał jej się. „Nie powinnaś stawać na tej nodze jeszcze przynajmniej przez dwa dni, a przez kilka następnych powinnaś używać kuli."

Odpowiedziała przyciszonym głosem. „Mam jakieś na strychu, wykorzystam je."

„Coż na razie.." Gdy Susan otworzyła drzwi schylił się, żeby wziąć ją ostrożnie na ręce pomimo sprzeciwiającego pisku ze strony Ani. „Susan, pokaż mi na górze, który to pokój."

„Na dole" odpowiedziała Ania z policzkami płonącymi wstydem. „Nie wchodzę na górę".

Zwolnił kroku, zrobiło mu się niezręcznie, próbował zamaskować swoje zażenowanie groźnym spojrzeniem. „No cóż, sam mówiłem, że masz nie chodzić, więc możesz zacząć nie chodzić od teraz" .

Susan poszła przodem, żeby otworzyć drzwi i Gilbert zauważył, że zdążyła już rozpalić w pokoju Ani niewielki ogień w kominku. Posadził ją na krawędzi łóżka, wyprostował się niezdecydowany, nie wiedział w jaki sposób powinien opuścić pokój. Jakoś, gdy byli razem było między nimi jak dawniej, osiem lat niemożliwej do pokonania rozłąki, niewidoczne bariery, które ich dzieliły zostały tej nocy pokonane.

Ania zauważyła, że Gilbert czuje się niekomfortowo i postanowiła wybawić z kłopotu. „Dziękuję Gilbercie, Susan przyjdzie i ureguluje mój rachunek w tym tygodniu."

„Ja, nie… To nie była nawet, to nie była standardowa wizyta, poza tym rzadko kiedy zostaję tak dobrze nakarmiony, to znaczy czasami, ale nie zawsze. Nie trzeba."

Ania uniosła dumnie podbródek, jej mina była poważna. „Doktorze Blythe, zostałam wychowana przez Mathew i Marylę Cuthbert, którzy nauczyli mnie, że lekarzowi zawsze się płaci." Westchnęła na widok uporu, który był w jego oczach. „Do zobaczenia w tym tygodniu. Gilbercie jeszcze raz jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna." Spojrzała mu w oczy, zdawało się, że się rozluźnił, kiwnął głową i wyszedł z sypialni z Susan.

Zabrał swój szalik z salonu, rozejrzał się po raz ostatni. Jak łatwo było im być znowu razem – ale i tak, to wszystko wydawało się nierealne. Mimo wszystko – było miło. Gdy wszedł do kuchni natknął się na uśmiechniętą Susan trzymającą w ręku kosz z jedzeniem. Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

„Meg Leary nigdy nie umiała sprawić, żeby dom był przytulny, przypuszczam, że do dziś się to nie zmieniło." Przekazała kosz Gilbertowi, po czym kontynuowała przyciszonym głosem zerkając na drzwi pokoju Ani. „Dziękuję doktorze, ona rzadko daje sobie pomóc. Nie wiem jak pan to zrobił, ale w końcu znowu się śmiała."

Zaschło mu w gardle „To nic takiego."

Kiedy Susan zamknęła za nim drzwi stał wpatrzony w światło z pokoju Ani z poczuciem nierealności. Drżąc z zimna podciągnął wyżej kołnierz płaszcza. Zima była już naprawdę blisko, wkrótce będzie musiał zapomnieć o spacerach, które były jego wybawieniem, gdy chciał odpocząć od pacjentów i obowiązków.

Kiedy wrócił dom był pogrążony w ciemnościach, spojrzał na rozrzuconą w nieładzie stertę drewna na werandzie. Jutro musi je pociąć. Zapalił lampę i postawił kosz z jedzeniem w spiżarni, spojrzał z westchnieniem na swój zimny salon. Na kanapie leżały kapy, które wydziergała jego mama, na kominku stało kilka fotografii. Ania sprawiła, że jej kamienna chatka stała się domem, z pewnością mógłby się bardziej postarać w swoim domu. Może to właśnie była pora na zmiany, może powinien sprawić, żeby chciało mu się wracać do tego miejsca.

Było już bardzo późno kiedy Susan weszła do pokoju sprawdzić, jak się czuje Ania. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Ania nadal nie spała, obserwowała jak światło z ognia pląsa wesoło po ścianach.

„Aniu, czy coś cię boli?"

Uniosła się na poduszce i uśmiechnęła się do Susan. „Wszystko w porządku Susan, doktor Blythe bardzo dokładnie zabandażował moją nogę. Muszę to zapamiętać na następny raz." Gdy Susan jęknęła, Ania westchnęła. „I postaram się, żeby nie było następnego razu."

Susan poprawiła kołdrę na łóżku, spojrzała na Anię pytająco. „Ty i on dobrze się rozumiecie."

Twarz Ani posmutniała. „Tak, na to wygląda." Nagle zrobiło jej się żal gospodyni, postanowiła powiedzieć prawdę. „Ddoktor Blythe pochodzi z Avonlea Susan. Znamy się od dawna."

Susan otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. „I mieszkacie teraz w jednym mieście. Widziałaś, że tu jest?"

Zawahała się. „Nie, to była niespodzianka."

Susan przytaknęła, przeszła z drugiej strony łóżka, żeby napełnić szklankę z wodą. „Przypuszczam, że bardzo dobrze go wtedy znałaś."

„Nie tak dobrze jak poznałam potem siebie." Odpowiedziała Ania z zamyśloną, poważną miną, której znaczenia Susan nie była w stanie odgadnąć. Jej głos był cichy, odwróciła głowę na poduszce, w pokoju panował półmrok. „O to chodzi w księdze objawienia Susan. Gdy ją raz przeczytasz nie możesz dłużej udawać, że tego nie zrobiłaś."


End file.
